Shooters Bang
by MoneyTrees
Summary: AU: Rock has already met Dutch and Revy, what happens when he finally finds them? Kidnap him as a matter of fact. Does Rock know everything about his two friends that he think he knows? And does Revy and Dutch know all about the mysterious Rock after 7 years? RockXRevy
1. Heron

Money trees here once again bringing you another fic, this is better than my first one. Trust me, the last one was rushed. This one is an upgrade, I'm not gonna hold you up too long. This is M for mature so Viewer discretion is advised. But if you have seen Black Lagoon then you already know. I do not own Black Lagoon. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Heron: Rock

Rokuro Okajima

16 years

New York City

Evil city filled with this filthy air. Growing up in the east side of New York was far from fair. It seemed like I was dying a slow death. Speaking of that Mom just died from cardiac arrest. Dad and my brother are the only one's left. Dad doesn't pay enough attention to know we're killers. My brother Mien Okajima, street name hotshot is a drug dealer. He sells heroin and coke to prostitutes and gang leaders. I'm worried about him though, when mom died he was shaken up. I believe he's did his first shot of heroin today. I'm already numbing my emotions for him. Dad works for the police force. He's never home, he wasn't bringing in enough money. So my brother introduced me to drugs. Easy money and everybody was doing it. As long as we don't spend too much at one time that our parents would find out we were good.

I'm in all black standing on this corner on a cold November day. I'm with a couple of Vice Lords I deal with. Talking about a hit their about to do and want to know if I'm down.

"Nah I have to give this girl too a fiend later on tonight." I spoke, Jermaine nodded and handed off some coke to a customer discreetly. He put the money in his pocket and the customer kept walking like nothing happened.

"Well if you want part of the share you can get it." Jermaine said, I've been with these guys since I started to deal. They're older men of African american decent. They've been on the block longer than I have. They even gave me my first gun a Smith&Wesson stainless steel. They said just in case their not around.

"How's hotshot doing?" Jermaine asked, it was the street name they gave my brother. I shook my head and handed off two viles of heron to a man. He handed me off 700 bucks. I stuff the cash in my pocket and look at Jermaine.

"He's been better..." I said quietly, Jermaine took out a box of cigarettes. He took two out and handed one to me. I took it and received a light from him. I took a long drag and watched as I blew the smoke from my mouth.

"I heard about your mom Rock, sorry to hear that." Jermaine said as he took a drag, he sighed. "Shits rough man, I know you feel like you have no one now..." I shrugged and took another drag.

"It's the hand I was dealt, yea it hurts. But I know she wouldn't want me moping about it." I said, Jermaine grinned and stuck his hand out. I gave him handshake and a hug.

"Glad too see you still truckin Rock." Jermaine said as he let go, I nodded to him and continued to smoke. We heard tires screech a couple of streets back. A few gunshots and some more tire screeching.

"Somebody just emptied out a clip on some mother fuckers." the young guy Ox, he just joined in on things. He's a year younger than me and just got in the gang, he's under Jermaine.

"That sounded like it came from Vance Grove..." Jermaine spoke, he then shook his head. "None of our boys deal on that block." Jermaine said, a car then rounded the corner fast on our street. Jermaine and his guys took out their weapons. They hid them behind their coats as the car sped up to us. I took out my Smith&Wesson from the back of my belt. A shot went off from our side and I looked beside me. I saw Ox with his Springfield pointed at the car. My eyes widened as the car came to a halt. "OX WHAT THE FUCK!" Jermaine yelled out, I saw three uzis point at us. I immediately ducked and ran. Ox was filled with bullet holes as he hit the brick building. Jermaine got a bullet to the head. The rest of his gang were scattering returning fire. I ran down an alley way and jumped a fence. I hear police sirens from Southeast avenue where we were. I run to a street I know this girl from. If you thought my life was utter shit, you would think I was living like a king. She's from New York too, a Chinese American. She stays in Chinatown but has a street she stays on while on the run. She's 15, has plum colored hair she wears in a pony tail.

I broke into a walk and saw her in a alley on top of a dumpster. She was wrapping some bandages around her leg. She had her favorite Beretta by her side and held a bullet with her teeth. She saw me and didn't recognize me at first. She gave me a death glare and held her Beretta pointed it at me. I didn't even flinch and continued to walk toward her.

"Don't give me the wrong idea Revy." I said playfully, she smirked and lowered her weapon. I handed her the cigarette that was in my mouth. She took a long drag and jumped off the dumpster.

"Rock I haven't seen you in awhile..." Revy said she wore a black muscle shirt and deisy dukes. She took another drag and handed the cigarette back to me.

"You still running from the Foster care?" I asked, she scoffed and reloaded her weapon.

"Shit I lost those bastards a long time ago. I just had to beat some fuckers they thought they were about to rape me. They didn't know what kind of bitch they were dealing with." Revy said putting her mag back into her Beretta. She eyed me and grinned. "So dipshit what brings you to the west end of the city?" I took a drag and handed it back to her.

"My main crew just got shot down today over some bullshit." I informed her, I dug through my pockets and took out a wad of cash. I counted 2,500, I handed her 1,000. She looked at me dumbfounded.

"What you want me to blow you or something?" she asked, I chuckled and shook my head. "I'll do it for free Rock, you know that." she gave me a light delicate kiss. You wouldn't think a girl like her would be able to give.

"No its a gift, your still hanging onto that night?" I teased, she smirked and put the cash in her bra.

"Aw Rocky baby is looking out for his little misfit. But you enjoyed it just as much as I did." Revy spoke playfully I rolled my eyes. "You must still be dealing drugs huh?"

"I do what I have to do." I said simply, Revy took another drag and handed it to me.

"I hear that, I just saw a guy OD on some heroin. Looked like one of your regulars." Revy said, I took a puff of the cigarette while looking at her.

"It isn't my fault, it's his addiction." I said nonchalantly, Revy rolled her eyes.

"In a way you killed him." Revy spoke, I knew where she was going with this. Trying to get me by her side, she wants me to help her get back at the police. They raped her and beat her, part of the reason she is what she is today. I give her a look.

"I've always been by your side and I still am. We even killed your Dad together last I checked. Always trying to get me in on your shit." I put it out there, Revy took a step toward me. Looking up to me with a mischievous grin.

"You testing my dominance Rocky baby?" Revy spoke teasingly, "that's what it fucking sounds like."

"I don't take too kind to threats Revy." I barked back, Revy backed off always letting me win little confrontations like these.

"Alright tough shit, don't get your panties in a bundle." Revy said as I gave her the cigarette. She smoked the last of i and flicked it away. "Hey you up for a little breaking and entering?" . I shrugged and put my hands in my pocket.

"I got time" I said simply, she walked passed me and led the way. I followed her to the north part of New York city. We ended up in front of an apartment building. I looked at the street, 'Woodridge Road' I said in my mind as I followed her in. We took the stairs up to the third floor. We stopped at a door, room 325 it read. Revy took out a card and put it through the door. With a little maneuvering the door creaked open. Revy took out her Beretta and wore a devilish grin. Her eye were crazed which made me take out my Smith&Wesson. This wasn't my first lick but shit goes down when Revy's around. I tiptoed behind her as we neared a bedroom. I heard snoring and stopped dead in my tracks. "Revy this is supposed to be a lick what are you planning on doing?" I whispered to her. Revy looked back at me with that crazed expression.

"Lick? You've been hanging with those Vice Lords for too long. This is a hit and run Rock didn't you get the memo?" Revy said playfully as she opened the door. A middle aged man lay sleep in his bed with the TV on. Revy then walked toward him, she pointed her gun to the man's head. "Hey you fucking pussy?" She said the man woke up and his eyes widened at the sight of Revy.

"You bitc-" He was cut off by the gun going into his mouth. Revy put her finger on the trigger.

"Sorry but I don't do a lot of talking." She said before she pulled the trigger. She shot him multiple times his brains splattering against the head board. I took a step back at the horrifying display. But I watch it and take it in. Getting scarred by the second, I just take it. Adding to the many scars I have received in my life. After Revy emptied out her clip she walked out the bedroom. "You see anything you want Rock?" She snapped me from my thoughts, I keep my cool and look around.

"No nothing interests me." I said as we walked out, I take out a rag and wipe the door knob. I then follow her down the stairs out of the apartment building. I wanted to ask her who he was. But sticking your nose in other people's shit could get you killed. So I keep my mouth shut, we walk to my apartment complex.

"Well Rock I enjoyed your company today." Revy thanked me, I give a small smile.

"Alright I appreciate your company as well Revy see you around." I said, Revy gave me a genuine smile. That's rare coming from her, or anybody in this forsaken city. There was nothing to smile about here. Revy then walked off, I went in the apartment. I walk in and on the couch is my brother. Barely blinking I look to the table he must've did coke. I walk up to him and lightly slap him a couple of times. He turned his head slowly to me. "What the hell Hotshot, how much of this shit have you did?!" He just stared at me, I shook my head. I got the crack off of the coffee table and put it in a small bag. I put them in my pockets and pick my brother up. I took him outside and went to the alleyway. I placed him beside a trash can. "Dad could be here so be stupid outside." I said as I kept it moving, I decided to go back to the block. I wanted to know the status report of the guys. I knew Clark Caucasian guy who messes with the Vice Lords ought to know by now. I walk up to the block, police tape around the scene. I see Clark on the other side of the street. I watch for traffic and make my way over there. Clark light one for him and me. We both take a couple of puffs before we start talking.

"Nice too see you alive Rock, Warren told me you escaped." Clark said as we watched the police investigate.

"Yeah I was there whats the damage report?" I asked as I took another drag, Clark blew out smoke.

"Jermaine, Ox, Frank G, Rico and Slam are in body bags. Warren, Deuce and Gordy are still alive. Major blow to the Vice's loosing a big head in their organization. I believe there thinking about relocating from York and going to Jersey. I told them I'd stay here keep an eye on you and your brother. Warren said he'd stay too." Clark informed me, I nodded for him to continue. "The gang that shot at you guys are still unknown I'm doing some more digging to find that out. They shot up some underground bloods a few blocks down from you guys. I just heard that there was a breaking and entering on Wood ridge. A guy got his brains blown out. The west end bloods got busted yesterday with drugs. Their whole empire is crashing down in York. Shits hitting the fan Rock, my suggestion to you is sell the rest of your shit and high tale and run with it. Cause their handing out 20 years or more to drug dealers."

"That's fucking great, I guess I just might be going to the army anyway." I said, I told myself I was going when I turned 18. I knew that this drug business wasn't gonna last too long anyway.

"Yeah we had a good run, but nothing lasts forever." Clark said as more police cars pulled up. "Block's getting hot, you got anything on you?"

"Two and a baby." slang for two and a half ounces of cocaine. "My brother's, let's go." I said as we both walked away. The fiend who I was supposed to meet later on tonight walked up to me. "Hey you want it now?" the fiend nodded his head. I looked to Clark who was hesitant at first. He went in his pockets and took out some cash and handed to to the fiend. Who was just as confused as me. I was about to say something but Clark pulled me along.

"Rock you've been selling for three years and you can't tell who the police is and who isn't?" Clark said as we kept walking, I looked back at the fiend and shook his head and walked off. I saw a badge on the back of his belt.

"Good save back there." I thanked Clark as I wiped sweat from my forehead. 'That was too close for comfort.' I thought we kept walking heading for my house. "Matter of fact Clark, I'm done with this man. I got enough money now to last for a good four years. So if you and Warren want to split the dish you guys can." I said to my friend, Clark nodded and smiled.

"Of course you two were too young to sell dope anyway." Clark said, I roll my eyes then look at him.

"Says the 19 year old who started at 13." We both laughed.

"Hey those were the old days anybody could have dealt then." Clark said, I pointed at myself.

"I was eleven when you were 13." I said, Clark raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Forgot math class already you were ten little guy." Clark said, I made a face.

"I my birthday is next week Clark you started in December." I clarified, Clark thought about it then it hit him. "Yea and I'm the one who needs to brush up on math."


	2. Careless

Chapter 2: Careless: Rock

It's been a couple years since my days in New York. Now I'm in the U.S. Army, 693rd Mechanized war battalion. I'm an elite rifle men now, my battalion and I on our tour right now. All of my old friends back home are all dead. My brother over dosed, I knew it would happen eventually. Clark and Warren were caught dealing the rest of the drugs. They took a last stand in the dope house and left this world filled with bullet holes. Revy... I don't know where she went. That girl's a mystery, last time I saw her she was shot in the calf. I tried to help and she told me to fuck off. Continued to give me a tongue lashing. I wasn't gonna take that so I dished her off the rest of my drug money. Gave her a kiss on the forehead goodbye and signed up for the army the same day. My Dad is still living but I bet the guy doesn't know I exist anymore. He liked Hotshot better anyway. I made a new friend named Dutch the guy's 32 and my commanding officer. He was tough on me basic training. Now we're close and we have each other's back on shit. We're in Vietnam, nothing really happens here it's just last of the tour.

"So Rock, what did you do back home?" Dutch asked, we we're in his tent talking about the old days. I should have known this was coming. I didn't look lost for too long though I've always thought on my feet.

"Oh wasn't really much just school and work." I said simply, Dutch nodded.

"Seems like utter bullshit, you had to have experienced something. Freshies don't just come in here, witness a death and look at it like it was a normal thing." Dutch spoke, He was a heavily muscled African-American, completely bald, wore a flak-jacket, military fatigues, combat boots and wore black glasses.

"Maybe I wanted to put on a tough guy persona?" I said picking up my canteen, Dutch gave me a look of disbelief.

"What about the Smith&Wesson you brought in here?" He asked, I froze and examined him. "Much can't get past a veteran of my caliber..." He spoke, I took a small sip of water and wiped my mouth. I looked him in the eye for awhile before chuckling.

"Where I come from you get killed for getting in people's business..." I said with a smirk, Dutch smiled.

"But you're not where your from. Your in Vietnam apart of my battalion. You better be glad I like you cause I could've chewed your ass for that sass." I waved him off and scoffed.

"Yeah right, so scared of the infamous Dutch. Captain of the 693rd Mechanized War battalion. I'm a goner for sure." I say sarcastically I take out a box of cigarettes and pop one in my mouth. I gesture Dutch the box, he takes it. I light it and take a drag. "But if you want to know, I'll entertain you. It's just the typical lifestyle of a kid that never had shit. New York city near Chinatown. I was a stick up kid, robbing like my problems weren't gonna catch up to me later. That was good until I tried the wrong guy. I lied to parents saying I fell off the monkey bars... Note the type of parents I had cause they believed it. My brother got me in the drug game after that. I started selling drugs with a couple of Vice Lords. Things turned south when a drive by killed one of them that I was close with. Same day my Mom died I thought maybe those were signs that the dirt wasn't for me... My brother overdosed on his own shit and died. When Mom died is when he started taking them. After that I knew the military was my only escape route. Thought maybe it would whip me into a real man." Dutch took a drag of his cigarette and nodded.

"No cops where you come from?" He asked, I shrugged and shook my head.

"Cops were corrupt, some were just random bastards they just grab off the streets and put them in a uniform. I sold drugs to some and a lot of those guys make prostitutes day." I explained, Dutch nodded and smiled.

"Sounds a lot like Flint, Michigan. It's where I'm from, your childhood sounds a lot like mine. I was drug dealing since ten, got caught juvenile detention for three years. Decided the army was best for me, nobody wants a black man who used to sell drugs in the business." Dutch said, we both chuckled at his last remark.

"Yeah it's real out here man you trying to get a drink?" I ask, Dutch nods and gets up. He picks up his shotgun, I put my Smith&Wesson in my holster. We head out to a warm day. In the army you seem to appreciate days like these. Causes days in Korea when it's winter will make you think hell is cold. We walk into town to a little bar we were accustomed too. We wave to the locals and have a seat at the bar. The bartender was Vietnamese American named Houston, Dutch claims to have known his Dad. They both fought together in the Vietnam war. He knew English and Vietnamese.

"Dutch, Rock what can I get for you guys?" Houston asked wiping the bar, I put out my cigarette in an ashtray.

"Bacardi please" I say as I put the money in the bar. Dutch put his on it as well.

"Scotch on the rocks Hou" Dutch ordered, I then turned to Dutch.

"Need a chaser?" Houston asked, Dutch and I gave him a look.

"We've been here long enough for you to know we don't drink our liquor with a chasing." I answered for Dutch as well. Houston put his hands up defensively.

"I have to it's in the job description." He spoke before going to get our drinks. He came back with two glasses. He placed them in front of us. He went under the counter and took out Scotch and Bacardi 151. He shoveled some ice from a cooler and put it in Dutch's glass. He poured mine first then Dutch's.

"What's the news Hou?" Dutch asked as I took a sip of my alcohol. Houston poured himself some Scotch and took a sip.

"Word on the street is, a rising Vietnamese gang is supposed to 'make themselves known' tonight. So be wary and alert tonight. But at the same times there just a couple of kids." Houston said, "oh and your time here has been cut to only three more months."

"Yeah they told us that today, It doesn't really matter to me. This place isn't half bad." Dutch said taking a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah we'll probably go somewhere like Iraq next." I spoke, I downed the rest of my drink and Houston filled it back up.

"Yea more than likely, I should retire soon." I looked over to Dutch and laughed. "What's so funny Rock?"

"You? Retiring that's like me saying I should retire." I said, Dutch seemed to be thinking about it. A wide smile then spread across his face.

"Yea your right plus this paycheck is looking to good nowadays." He spoke, Houston chuckled as he refilled Dutch's glass. "The bears play tonight, Houston have the results of that game by tomorrow would you?" Dutch said as he downed his drink. He got off the bar stool and walked off. I look back and asked him.

"Dutch where are you going?" I ask my superior, he looked back and threw up a hand.

"Gotta meet Apex at the gun ring I almost forgot!" He shouted over the bar, I wave and turn back to Houston.

"So Rock any of our women interesting you out here?" Houston asked, I chuckled and shook my glass around.

"No offense too you or them but no." I replied, Houston shrugged but smiled.

"None taken army guy, a lot of soldiers be catching the attention of them. Maybe they want a one way ticket outta here." He spoke, I was about to speak but I was cutoff by an explosion. I ducked down and pulled out my Smith&Wesson. I dropped under the smoke and crawled toward the shootings. I found my way out of the tavern and got up. A bullet grazed my shoulder, I looked in the direction it came from. I found what look liked one of the rebels and shot him in the head. I looked to the sky and grenades were falling quickly. I hurried and ran back to base. I saw soldiers head toward the battle while I went back to base. I got there and I went to Dutch's tent. He wasn't there, so I checked HQ. But that's when I saw him. He was running toward the bay. I ran right behind him. He was too far for me to catch up with him.

"DUTCH!" I yelled at him as he hopped on a torpedo boat. I put everything I could in my legs as I took off. The Boat cranked up and water sprayed in my face as it took off. I watched as the boat disappeared in the horizon


	3. Deeper

Chapter 3: Deeper: Rock

Four years after Dutch left, I'm still in the army. Lately I've been thinking about my life. Like is this what it amounts too. I lost everyone, I'm scared to make friends anymore. I might lose them too, but I'm a man. It's the hand I was dealt so damn it I'll play it. Right now my squad and I have a mission. It's this dumb protection stuff we have too do for this Japanese company. Another thing I learned on this roller coaster ride I call life. Is anybody will do anything for the right price. But the reason why they even need our services. Is because in the past they've been robbed by pirates. What kind of bullshit is that, if you wanted to be protected just say it. That's probably why the Japanese army didn't pay you any mind. Anyways Joe and I were in our room while Ghost, Bullseye and Stretch were on patrol.

"What's happening out there Stretch?" Joe asked, he was an American Caucasian blonde hair and blue eyes.

"It's all clear Joe boy, sun's beaming out here." Stretch reported back through the walkie talkie. Joe chuckled while taking a sip of lemonade. Slurping it so Stretch could hear.

"I know"

"Fuck you bitch." Stretch said from the other line, Joe and I shared a laugh.

"Man I can't wait to get off this S.S crazy ship." I spoke taking a sip of my lemonade as well. Joe leaned back in his chair.

"Shoot Rock I thought you enjoyed times like these." Joe spoke, I lit a cigarette and shook my head.

"Not when they cut my pay in half." I spoke taking a drag. Joe waved me off and lifted his glass if lemonade.

"C'mon Rock since when do we enjoy the little necessities like this?" He said pointing to his lemonade. "Or how about just lounging around. Who cares if they cut our pay. We're basically getting paid for just lazing around. This mission is a piece of cake enjoy it while it lasts. Cause we either go back to the heat or cold. I don't like either of them so I hope this lasts." Joe ranted, he tilted his head back and drunk the rest of his drink. "I forgot how good lemonade tastes." I rolled my eyes as I look out the window. I see a black torpedo boat about a mile away. I rub my eyes to make sure I was seeing this right.

"This is Ghost unidentified boat port side." Ghost said through the walkie talkie. Joe looked at me, I grab my MK and ran out.

Joe and I ran down the hall, we heard a shot ring out. I lift my walkie talkie to my mouth.

"What the hell was that!" Joe shouted, he beat me too it as we got to the stairs. We hurriedly got up to the next set.

"Bullseye not responding we've lost our eyes." Stretch reported, We got to a door and bust through it. Bystanders got knocked down by us as we ran. "Found Ghost what are your orders lieutenant?" Stretch asked me, I put the walkie talkie to my mouth.

"Pursue the target we're on our way!" I yelled as we ran up more stairs. We got to the east end of the deck and looked around.

"Sir target acquired just a middle aged male and a early twenty year old female." Ghost reported, a couple more shots rang out. I was starting to get worried now. "Stretch is down... This fucking bitch just killed Stretch." Ghost said unbelievably, I heard more shots and Joe and I pursued. "Opening fire sir." Ghost reported, a barrage of shots we're being fired and it was like we we're getting nowhere fast. The shots ceased and Joe and I froze.

"Is the target neutralized Ghost?" I asked, nothing but static.

"Hey there cunts, ghost just got himself a one-way ticket to hell. Don't worry you'll be joining him in a few minutes." a seductive voice spoke through the device.

"Listen to me bitch, we don't play games. But I'll give you credit if you could successfully kill Stretch, Bullseye and Ghost. But your dealing with the big guys now, so prepare yourself." Joe replied, I reloaded his AK 47 and put a hand up. "I got this lieutenant."

"I'm gonna enjoy shoving my gun up your ass and filling it with lead." The girl spoke again, Joe smirked and dropped his walkie talkie.

"I wouldn't waste my breath missy." Joe yelled as he walked on. "Don't worry Rock I got this." He walked about five steps forward and a bullet flew through his head. He stumbled over the railing and into the ocean. I checked my mag on my MK and looked back to the place Joe just died. I took a step back and put my guard up. Sweat trickled down my face as I got behind a wind turbine. I aimed down the deck and surveyed the area.

"Looks like one last piggy remains, you're probably shitting your pants right now. Don't be ashamed cause you should be." The walkie talkie spoke, I gripped my weapon tightly with my finger on the trigger. A woman walked out of the room she shot Joe from. She had plum colored hair and a familiar face. Black crop top and cut off jeans and combat boots.

Oh yeah I knew exactly who it was. Revy... she grew up alright, still shorter than me though. She filled out in some good places. But she kept that crazed look in her eye when she was killing someone. A lot of questions went through my head. My body betrayed me as I stood up and put my gun down. I raised my hands in the air as she got closer.

"Sorry but we don't take prisoners." Revy said, her guns looked like custom twin made Berrettas. I did have my Smith&Wesson in my holster. But when I reached for it she shot me in my hand. I bit my lip and swallowed the pain. I examined it, the bullet completely impaled my hand. I wasn't a stranger to a bullet wound so I didn't what any soldier would've did. I pulled it out as fast as I could. I shrieked in pain and threw the bullet on the ground. I was breathing hard and forgot about Revy. I looked up to see her stunned and staring at me. I was still catching my breath as I took out a bandage. I put the end of it in my mouth and pulled it with my right hand. Glad I took the time to learn how to use both hands. I quickly wrapped it up and squeezed it. I laugh at the irony which helped the pain.

"First time seeing you in seven years and you shoot me. And here I thought we had something special." I spoke playfully, I sit down and catch my breath. Revy continued to stare at me. "Are you gonna say something or kill me cause when I get up your gonna have a challenge." I said, Revy squatted down and grabbed my face, she turned it one way and then another.

"Shit it is you Rock." She said, I smiled at her and stood up.

"Yes it's me, man this stings." I said holding my hand. Revy held it as well looking over it.

"Dammit my bad Rock, shit come on we got some first aid in the PT boat." She said pulling me toward her. But I shake her grip and she looks back at me confused.

"Revy we we're just enemies a minute ago. Plus I have a job to do, and I have to follow through with my mission." I said sincerely, Revy's face hardened and she took out her gun.

"Rock don't do it I don't want to hurt you." she said, I quickly swipe her legs from underneath her and pick up my MK. I aimed it at her head and tried to calm her down.

"No Revy I don't want to hurt you. I've been training for too long for you to outclass me." I said, a light growl escaped her mouth. Then I heard click, a gun was pointed to my head.

"Rock good to see your still alive. Two hands, I have the goods don't tell me Rock has bested you?" A voice that sounded a lot like Dutch spoke from behind me. I turn my head toward him and it is none other than Dutch. Now anger flowed through my body.

"How the hell do you know Rock?" Revy asked,

"Dutch! Do you know how tough shit has been since you went AWOL?!" I yelled as I took a side step away from the two. My hand ached from me gripping my gun. But my anger clouded my pain. "You two both ran out on me to play Pirate?! What kind of sick joke is this?!" I yelled at them aiming at both of them.

"Look we don't have time for this Rock. If you get on the boat we can explain all of it. Just come with us." Dutch tried to coax, I shook my head firmly.

"Sorry Dutch but unlike the two of you I don't run away from my problems! I face them head on, I don't make excuses!" I shouted at them, Revy took a step forward.

"This isn't the same Rock I grew up with. He wasn't such a bitch." Revy remarked, after she said that I realized I kind of was. So I calmed down and lowered my gun.

"The shit you guys have done is unforgivable. Dutch I took the blame for what happened in Vietnam."

"Well what about me Rock, because now that I remember wasn't it you who walked out on me?" Revy asked, I glanced at her. "Yeah that kiss on the forehead" she spoke pointing to her forehead, she wore a sly grin. "You gave me the last of your drug money and told me to stay out of trouble. Like you were my fucking Dad or something."

"Hey Rock" I heard Dutch say I looked over to him and see a fist fly in my face. I hit the ground and look up at him. "Sorry Rock but we don't have time for you to rant." He said he punched me again and knocked me out.

I woke up in a daze, when my vision cleared I noticed I was in an apartment. It was messy and cluttered. I sat up and held my head. I looked around and didn't find anybody. I remember fragments of what happened. I looked at my hand, it was covered in bandages. That's when I remembered all of what had happened. I heard the door open and my first instinct was to look for a gun. I hoped to see a friendly as the door opened all the way. My wishes were answered when I saw Revy. She raised an eye brow at me with a cigarette in her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She asked, I exhaled and gave her a stern look.

"Where the hell am I and why did you guys bring me here?" I asked her, she walked over to me and sat beside me on the bed.

"First of fucking all your welcome I shared my fucking bed with you last night dipshit." Revy growled, I shook my head 'Wouldn't have been the first.' I thought as she continued. "Anyway we thought we'd be doing you a favor. Getting you outta that rut your were in."

"I wasn't in any rut, I was a lieutenant. Doing pretty good for myself." I shot back at her "I didn't ask to be kidnapped either, I'm going back." I could have sworn Revy had made a face that looked frightened and scared. It only lasted a split second. She eyed me and took a drag.

"Fine pansy ass, have fun trying to get off this rock." Revy said as she exhaled smoke. "You could stick with us and make real money." Revy said almost mutely, I suck my teeth.

"Real money huh? I'm into honest money now Revy." I said as I stood up, I shed my sweater and sport my black muscle shirt under it. "It's hot in here where's the air?" I ask,

"They're coming to fix it tomorrow." Revy spoke,

"You never told me where we were?" I asked, a evil grin spread across Revy's face.

"Welcome to Roanapur, the land of the dead." Revy said, I heard of this place only once. Army officials don't really talk about it much. Place where mostly criminals dwell, they didn't say too much about it. I assumed it was arranged by the United Nations.

"Oh yeah? Hmph seems fitting for a woman like you." I said, Revy took another puff and shrugged. "Where's my gun?"

"Your little MK is in the PT boat, The Smith&Wesson is in the drawer. Can't believe you've kept that for so long." She said, I walk over to the drawer beside the bed and pulled it out. Bullets and mags under it, I pick it up and nod.

"Yeah she's lasted and has been there when I needed her most." I said reminiscing while studying my ole reliable.

"You ready to go see Dutch and Benny?" She asked,

"No I'm getting out of here. My posts probably waiting for me to check in." I said, Revy stood up and got in my face.

"You think those government pussies care about you out there? They don't give a shit, you know how the so called fucking authorities acted back in the city. I can't believe you of all people would join that bullshit called protection. Even the guys you dealt with rocked their own flag. Didn't give a fuck about that U.S flag shit. Then you went and joined the got damn organization. Your a hopeless piece of shit Rock you know that." Revy sneered, internally I laughed. This was some pretty comical shit,

"I've lost all my family to that bullshit life we lived, including you! You think I honestly wanted to goto the Military? Hell no I just wanted to get away from the hell. I wanted to live again shit." I yelled at first then toned it down. "I met Dutch in there and he left too." I sat back down and held my head. "Now I'm here, life is full of surprises."

"That's why you left huh?" Revy spoke quietly, he bangs covering her eyes. "So you could escape the darkness... Well you left me there Rock. You left me and my life was way shittier than yours." Revy smiled wickedly and looked me in the eye. "Trust me buddy, you and I both know that. But after you left things just got worst."

"I'm sorry Revy, I truly am sorry. But it seemed you wanted to keep to that lifestyle-" I spoke but was cut off by her.

"Of course I did it was the only one I knew." She said, I sighed deeply and stood back up.

"I know, but I'm too tired now Revy let's do this another day I-"

"There you go again running away again. Like I fucking said the younger Rock had more balls than you." She seethed anger enlaced in her tone. "Come on let's go see Dutch." She spoke as she turned around. I was about to reiterate my argument about leaving but I was too tired to argue any further.

We walked through the building and stopped at another door in the complex. Revy opened the door and we walked into an apartment. It was cleaner than Revy's I could say that much. A blonde haired guy sat in a couch with a laptop in his lap. He wore glasses had green eyes and had on a orange Hawaiian button up shirt. He smiled and set his computer to the side. He stood up and stuck his hand out.

"You must be Rock, Dutch said you were joining the team. I'm the tec guy Benny." He said I shoot a glare at Dutch who was sipping on his coffee. I turn my attention back to Benny and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you Benny" I greeted and took a seat beside Revy on the other couch. She changed her position to leaning her back against my shoulder. Taking out a gun magazine and read it.

"So Rock, I'm glad Revy persuaded you our way." He said, I shot him another glare.

"I wasn't persuaded, I didn't say I was staying with you guys." I said leaning back in the couch.

"Rock as your superior officer I command you to stay with us." Dutch half joked, I glanced at him. "I never resigned..." He spoke, I look down to Revy who seemed so interested in the magazine.

"... I'll stay for now, I'm interested in this city." I said, Dutch scoffed while Revy looked up to me.

"Yeah right"

"Bull fucking shit, you're staying cause of us." Revy said, I growled at her and she growled right back. I waved her off and faced Dutch.

"Anyway, how do you guys do your business?" I asked, Dutch smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well we have a couple of clients we do business with. We take delivery jobs from them. Whether they be illegal or not we carry them out. We just got a call from one of them before you two walked in. You can meet her when we get there." Dutch spoke, I nodded and stood up to Revy's displeasure. We exited the apartment and got in Benny's GTO. I complimented him on it, it was in pretty good condition. Benny drove, while Dutch got in the front passenger seat. Revy and I sat in the back, she started looking out the window. I look out my own window as well studying the city. It was like a criminal's paradise, sad to say but much like my hometown. Prostitutes, drug dealers, hitmen but no gangs I could see of. It would seem like they wouldn't be able to survive out here anyway. We pulled up to a building and parked. The ride here was silent so I didn't bother to ask any questions. I waited until they got out first then I followed suit. I followed them into the building. Dutch greeted what seemed like a guard. The uniform they wore looked familiar. When the guard spoke he had a Russian accent. There was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. Dutch pointed at me and explained to him I was new but cool. The guard glanced at me, I stared at him. We stood there for a moment in that position. He walked over to me and pat me down for a weapon. He found my Springfield that Dutch, Revy and Benny didn't know I had until now. But I kept my Smith&Wesson in my pants in a secret compartment. He stopped patting me down and I mentally shook my head. 'flawed work' I thought as we continued to the elevator. The guard and I held a stare as I walked away. I saw a couple of guards in front of a computer conversing. 'These guys are too organized to be just a mafia group. Plus I ran into a few ex-military groups they were just as organized as these guys are.' I thought, the elevator opened and we went down a hall. We went into a room and I saw a woman. I started from her feet then up to her cold blue eyes that's when it hit me.

~Flashback~

I was on the ground blood soaked my back from a sniper shot from the back.. I was in Bolivia doing an assassination mission. Everything was going well until a sniper picked me off. Had I known that there would be hostiles here I would have came more prepared. I heard a click of a gun and could hazily make out a woman. Her eyes were a cold blue. She had two soldiers beside her, there guns pointed at me. I gritted my teeth as I tried to sit up.

"You must be the U.S. Lap dog, codename Lycan right?" She spoke with a teasing tone, I snarled and cut my eyes at her.

~Flashback~

With a couple of quick moves I pulled out my Smith&Wesson. I aimed at her, but she already had hers out. Her finger already on the trigger and hammer cocked back. Anger started to surge through my veins when her guards surrounded me.

"Dutch, seems you've picked up a good one." She started in that sly tone, I snarled. "The U.S. Assassin _the Lycan_ one of the four assassins they trained for covert operations. The only one I let stay alive" She said putting my business out in the atmosphere.

"Say one more thing and I'll kill you. I don't mind dying afterwards." I said coldly as I put my finger on the trigger.

"Well together we'll goto hell, with a gasoline suit and blow it wide open." She spoke, I chuckle sadistically and started to pull the trigger back.

"Well so be it then." I spoke my last words, but Revy intervened and so did Dutch. Grabbing my gun and held me down. I wanted to get them off bad but they were friends. The leader of the Russian Mafia looked at me and smiled.

"Tell me Lycan why didn't you display your combative knowledge and kill me. I've seen you in action, you had an open opportunity." She spoke, I just looked away to calm down.

"Miss Balalaika can we stop with this nonsense?!" Dutch said seriously, he restricted my arms. Yes I was strong but Dutch is like the black hulk Hogan.

"Yea sis, what the hell are you talking about?!" Revy added as she held me.

"This is the type of scum you guys deal with?!" I asked looking from Dutch to Revy.

"Thanks for the compliment darling." Balalaika said, I growled at her.

"Kapitan?" I heard a Russian man say from beside her. She held a hand up and smirked.

"No Sergeant, we'll keep him alive he intrigues me." Balalaika spoke, I raised an eyebrow and a evil grin spread across my face involuntarily.

"You and I both know it wasn't going to be that easy." I spoke we both held a gaze that could make even the lowest of souls shiver.

"Is that so? Make a move then now is your golden opportunity." She replied to me, I smiled for a moment. She dropped a pen and I dropped my smile. In a flash I got out of Dutch and Revy's grasp and pulled a combat knife out of my sleeve and held it to her neck. I felt the rim of her gun touch my temple. "You lost Lycan,"

"You can't lose if you don't mind dying." I muttered to her. She then chuckled a bit and leaned in closer.

"You can't kill what's already dead..." She whispered in my ear. She tried to disarm me, but my reflexes were to fast. I caught her wrist and grabbed the other. "Remarkable reflexes but..." she head butted me and I stumbled back a little. I rubbed my forehead and smirked.

"Can't play fair anymore?" I asked her playfully, she decocked her gun.

"I don't remember a rule that said you have too?" She spoke, I just smiled and put my knife away.

"Captain Balalaika, head of the Russian Mafia Hotel Moscow. Bastards ambushed me twice and foiled both of my missions. Killed the other three assassins the US trained, for reasons unknown. That's why they demoted me to a lieutenant. They used me for operations later on down the line. Trained my ass off to get where I was." I spoke, 'I had a plan but now shits ruined cause of this lady in front of me. Now I'm gonna have to work for her? This is hysterical, like a fucking comedy!' I thought mentally, a battle was going down in my mind on whether to end her or stay calm. Revy must've noticed, she gave me a pinch discreetly.

"Well sis you've met Rock, now Dutch could you get the mission details. Rock and I have to meet Rowan. He's got an order he wants to place remember?" Revy spoke, couldn't tell whether she was lying or not. But I knew it was for me to get away from Balalaika.

"Yeah make sure he has all the money this time too. And just order half cause we have half the other shipment in storage." Dutch spoke,

"Got it Dutch, C'mon Rock." Revy spoke as she pulled me. I shot Balalaika a glance.

"Nice actually meeting you." I said with a smile. 'Ivan bitch.' we got back to the lobby and exited. We got to Benny who was in his GTO. Revy stopped mid way and handed me back my Smith&Wesson and Springfield.

"Looks like over the years you became a hothead yourself." Revy said, she then flicked me in my head like when we we're young. "But what the fuck were you thinking that's one of our oldest clients dumbass! Not to mention she's the highest paying one at that!" I was gonna retaliate like I normally would have. But it was Revy and things often turned south when arguing with her.

"You don't know Revy, you don't understand." I spoke as I tried to walk on, but Revy stopped me by cutting me off

"Always walking away typical fucking Rock." Revy snarled, I looked back in disbelief.

"How do you even have the audacity to say that!?" I shot back, her face turned sour. "That's all you've done my time of knowing you. I tried talking to you, you didn't let me in. But when the shit hit the fan who had your back? ME! That's the fuck who!" I could tell Revy was about to let it all out. Her expression told me she was holding this in for a long time. But the reality on where we were set in and she stopped herself. She cut her eyes at me and grabbed my shirt and yanked it toward her.

"We'll talk about this later, watch what you say Rock. You'll catch a bullet around here pretty soon." She spoke while releasing my shirt. She headed to the car and I followed behind her. We got in, Benny was pretending like he as reading a magazine. But we all knew he saw the whole thing. He looked up from his magazine.

"We going to Rowan?" He asked, Revy nodded and he started the car. We pulled out of the parking lot of hotel Moscow and down the street. I took a glimpse of Revy, she was again staring out the window. 'she has to be the most complex, dangerous and feared woman in this world.' I thought, after a few minutes of driving we stopped at a club. Revy and I got out and I followed her in. A couple of people were there, slowly tipping the strippers on the pole.

"Listen, don't talk to any of the women here. Don't drink anything and don't smoke anything. Am I clear?" Revy spoke, I nodded silently. A guy of African American decent walked up to us. He had a afro, a mustache and beard. He had a gold tooth and white suit on. He smiled big when he saw Revy. He had to strippers beside him with no tops.

"Revy, I hope your here to apply for that position that's open." I rolled my eyes at his words.

"Never coming back Rowan." Revy scoffed, I looked at Revy sideways. 'back?' I thought as she continued. "You know why I'm really here Rowan. You have all the money this time?"

"You still have the other half of the shipment from last time right?" Rowan asked, Revy nodded. "Well just give me that and I'll pay for it." He spoke,

"Alright you got it." Revy said as she turned around.

"You sure you don't wanna continue your S&M series. The price has gone up and the profit is good" Rowan spoke, I found myself speaking involuntarily.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said, Revy glared at Rowan.

"Shut the fuck up Rowan before I give you another asshole to shit out of." Revy threatened him, I was starting to think I wouldn't like this place. Rowan put his hands up defensively and backed off.

"Who's the new guy?" Rowan asked pointing toward me. "Your new play thing or something?" I chuckled and was about to pull out my gun but Revy beat me to it.

"Well Rowan it was nice knowing ya." Revy said as she loaded her cutlass. Rowan covered his face and shook his hand.

"No no no no no no, I just wanted to meet him!" Rowan begged, his girls pulling out their own guns.

"The name's Rock and I'm a new member of The Black Lagoon." I introduced myself, I shook Rowan's hand.

"See that's all I wanted to know Miss Revy. But as you know my name's Rowan. Feel free to come down here anytime you like. We got all types in here, except Revy's." Rowan spoke, he eyed me and covered his mouth as he whispered. "Unless your her man, in that case stay the hell away from here. She might shoot me while she's killing you." He spoke, I snickered at his response. Revy growled and stepped in.

"The fuck did you just say?!" Revy asked, Rowan backed up and shook his head.

"Just telling him some pointers about the city Miss Revy." He said, they finished the deal and we headed out the door. On the way to the car I stifled a chuckle.

"S&M seriously?" I asked her she elbowed me along with a threat under her breath. I smiled while we got in the GTO.

"Things go smooth with Rowan?" Benny asked, Revy took out a cigarette.

"Yeah we're just giving him the other half of his last shipment. You gotta light?" Revy informed Benny, he handed her a light as he drove off. Revy lit her cigarette and took a drag. She exhaled and faced me, blowing the smoke in my face. "So I thought you were a lieutenant?"

"I was apart of a military project, they wanted ten regs. They wanted to see if they could turn us into killing machines. I know the bible and military protocol like the back of my hand. I know 25 different fighting styles. I know how to use almost every weapon known to the US. I know how to take down any opponent even that Ivan. Tolerance was another trial we had to face. Tortured for two weeks straight, shot-"

"SHIT! What fucking insane asylum were you in?! Geez." Benny said unbelievably, even Revy looked astonished.

"I mean it didn't really do anything, I'm no super man. Balalaika and her men took me down. But in my defense it was an ambush and there was a zero percent chance there was gonna be interference during the mission." I explained, I looked out the window and continued.

"Hold on I thought you said there were only four of you?" Revy asked, I nodded.

"Yes we were the only ones that tolerated the training. But when the Russians killed the other three they abandoned the project. Demoted me to lieutenant and cut my pay. Didn't give a fuck about my mental state or scars from the training." I spoke quietly, Revy looked concern and scooted closer.

"So are you crazy or some shit?" Revy asked, I gave her a look.

"No but it's like how you were when you got in a fight back in the day. Makes me feel like a blood thirsty wild animal. That's why they gave me the codename Lycan. It means werewolf." I explained,

"Sounds like some really fucked up shit." Benny spoke, he stopped in front of the apartments. "I'm going to get Dutch be back." Revy and I exited the car and he sped off. We got to the door and she looked me in the eye.

"Let's continue where we left off at Hotel Moscow." She spoke coldly, I felt chill go up my spine as we walked up the stairs. We got to her apartment and she opened the door. Guess she forgot to lock it. We got in and she walked to her bedroom. I took a seat on the couch. Revy came back in with a bottle of bacardi and sat beside. She took a swig of the bottle and passed it to me. I took a swallow and passed it back. "Now dipshit let's talk, you walked out on me. Gave me a kiss on the forehead like some washed up romantic comedy and walked off. True I have concealed my emotions, but that's when I first met you. When were 16, and we fucked. I thought we were on that level that we could discuss anything. Cause we were that close."

"We still are, that was my plan. But I was missing you and I had to do something. Matter of fact what about you? I wanted you give up the street life for us. You didn't want to, the biggest argument we've ever had." I asked, Revy took a couple of gulps of Bacardi.

"A lot of bullshit was said that day. I was drunk and wasn't thinking." Revy spoke, "I regret it I know, but y-you gave up on me Rock." She accused me, I put a hand on hers.

"Revy I didn't I just didn't want to take that route. I lost my entire family to that life, you did too. So why the fuck would you want to stay?" I asked, she yanked her hand away.

"Cause it's he only life I know got damn it!" Revy growled,

"It was the only one I knew too. But I didn't let it control me..." I spoke looking her in the eyes.

"Well Rock that's your life, I accepted the mine. I wouldn't take it any other way either." Revy said taking another drag, I didn't know what she wanted. The hardest puzzle to put together. I rested my arms on my knees and stared at the ground.

"I wanted to live again Revy, my plan was full proof. I was hoping that-"

"That what? You'd somehow find me and we'll live happily ever after?" Revy spoke her words cutting through me like a knife through butter. "This isn't a fuckin fairy tale Rock. You know the gunpowder and death in the air that's a common scent. That shit ain't right we'll never get that fairy tale life. Shit outta luck." Revy spoke as she stood up, she looked down on me. "You better hope that this city loves you. Cause if it's lust you'll be dead in a week." with that she walked off, I'm left to wonder where I went wrong...


	4. Night off

**Money Trees back once again with another Chapter. You know not a lot of authors post RockXRevy fanfictions like they used too. Such a shame cause there's a lot of ideas I have for it. I will try to put them all out there. What would you guys have me do? Make a couple of stories and continue them all at one time. Or one story at a time? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. And thank you for the reviews, follows, views and favorites its what's keeping me going. I won't hold you up any longer but I don't own Black Lagoon.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Night Off

Revy woke up in her bed, after the talk with Rock. She stretched and yawned, scratching her head as she looked around. She hopped out of bed and headed to her living room. Rock was knocked out holding his head with his hand. Rock lightly snored as he continued to sleep. Revy scoffed and walked to the window. She judged what time it was by the sun. Hadn't really moved since they got back. She glanced back at Rock that had his eyes on her.

"When did you wake up?" Revy asked, Rock sat up and took out his Smith&Wesson as if he wasn't just sleep.

"When you got out of bed." He replied as he checked the contents in his mag. He loaded it back in and looked back to her. "Dutch and Benny should be back any second now." He reported, Revy just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" She said simply waving him off. He watched her as she sat on the couch opposite of his. Rock knew she was giving him the cold shoulder. Not just from the talk they had, but trying to leave and him accusing her. 'The only legitimate reason why her cutlass isn't down my throat right now. Is because deep down she knows that she left me too. But pins the blame on me, and knowing myself. I'll let her run with it, she's-' Rock thought but was cut from it by Revy.

"What are you thinking about?" Revy asked, Rock glanced at her.

"Nothing in particular, you ready to goto the office?" Rock asked her as he stood up, she didn't speak while she got up. "So what? Was the conversation from earlier left undone or something?"

"Fucking moron, lets go." she spoke as she opened the door. Rock palmed his face and shook his head. They walked down the hall to the office. Where they found Dutch and Benny unlocking the door. Dutch looked at the two and smiled.

"Perfect timing you two lets talk business." Dutch spoke as he unlocked the door. They all walked in and took their seats. "First off Rock this is my company okay. It's based on a set amount of rules that everyone follows."

"But I-"

"I didn't think I was finished." Dutch said cutting off Rock. "As I was saying, what happened earlier could've got you killed. Pretty sure Revy has told you about this city. Makes your New York look like heaven. You'll also inform me about your Lycan assassin shit later." Dutch spoke, Rock saluted to his now renewed superior.

"Yes sir."

"Anyways I heard Rowan just wanted half of his last shipment." Revy and Rock both nodded. "Good we'll have that underway tomorrow. Now on to the job, Miss Balalaika has graced us with quite a complicated job. But it makes up for it cause she's paying us 200 thousand. Plus an extra 50 if things don't go smooth." Dutch spoke he glanced toward Rock who was already awe struck by the amount. Dutch adjusted his glasses and smiled. "Yeah makes you think twice about that weak military pay. Back to the job, we're heading to China. We're picking up some ancient artifact that is a important relic of the Russian nation."

"Soon as they get they're hands on it. Their gonna sell it to the highest fuckin bidder." Revy said uninterested, Dutch shrugged.

"I don't give a fuck what they do with it. As long as we get paid they can throw it in a garbage disposal for all I care. But we're leaving in three days. Pack your stuff, Benny you and I have a hot date with the boat." Dutch spoke, Benny sighed and smirked.

"Figured as much, gotta get it ready for the long trip." Benny spoke, he stood up as well as Dutch.

"Revy give Rock a tour of our beloved city." Revy grunted from Dutch's order. "Let him meet Eda too I know she'll like him." Dutch spoke trying not to laugh. Revy almost busted a blood vessel.

"You can forget that shit Dutch. I'm not letting Rock anywhere near that cum swallowing bitch!" Revy exclaimed, Rock shook his head. Dutch and Benny shared a laugh before they left. Revy and Rock sat in silence for a few moments. Revy was staring off in space, Rock raised an eyebrow looking at her.

"Who's Eda?-"

"Shut the fuck up Rock!" Rock sat back in his seat and closed his mouth. 'Should have known that was coming.' Rock thought as he waited for Revy to gather herself. "We'll probably run into the bitch either way! Dammit that bitch can smell new meat from a mile away." Revy said, Rock jumped a little when she turned her head toward him. "I swear Rock if you so much as look in that slut's direction. I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you! Got that?!" Revy asked, Rock nodded slowly. Rock knew Revy was territorial over him. So he knew to follow her directions. "Come on there's other people you can meet."

They walked up and down the streets of Roanapur. Revy showed him good fast food restaurants, gun range, and the Yellow Flag. They stopped in front of Chang's headquarters. Revy looked at him and made a face.

"Rock this guy is like a father too me okay. He taught me how to use my boys. Don't get in here and start pointing guns. I don't care what type of shit encounter you've might've had with him. Cause he might put a bullet in you and I just might help him." Revy warned, Rock scoffed shooting Revy a mischievous grin.

"Only silver bullets kill Lycans." Rock spoke darkly, Revy took out her cutlass.

"A bullet is a bullet, it'll kill you and me." Revy said even darker, Rock shrugged and walked in the building. A couple Chinese men aimed their weapons at Rock as soon as he walked in. Rock put his hands up slowly.

"Hold your horses gentlemen, I mean no harm." Rock said coolly, Revy walked in beside him and put a hand up.

"Tell Chang, Two hands is here." Revy said, the men put their weapons down and went back to what they were doing. A Chinese man walked up to them and signaled them to follow him. Rock noticed his tattoos on his arms and leaned down to Revy.

"Triads?" Rock asked, Revy nodded as they got in a elevator. They exited and went down a hall. They came to a stop at a room where the Triad man did a secret knock. The door opened and Rock and Revy walked in. Smoke escaped out the door as they walked in. Rock saw a middle aged man that was of Chinese decent . He had jet black hair, wore a black trench coat, scarf and shades.

"Revy and..." Chang said he pulled his shades down to get a better look at Rock. "I don't know who you are." Chang finished, Rock nodded he didn't know Chang either. Much to Revy's relief.

"This is Rock, new gunman on the team." Revy introduced Rock as she took a seat on the couch. Rock walked up to Chang's desk to shake his hand.

"How's it going Rock, didn't think Lagoon would need another gunman. Since you guys had Revy." Chang said as he shook Rock's hand. He took a seat beside Revy and smiled.

"Yeah well you know when you get kidnapped by them. You really don't have any other choice." Rock said, Chang grinned.

"... I'll ask later, but I hear you guys got a mission from Balalaika. A long one at that." Chang said, Revy sighed and held her head with her hand.

"Yeah it's a simple pick up job." Revy spoke, Rock shook his head.

"Simple? Is that how she put it?" Chang asked, Rock agreed with Chang.

"I'm new to this yeah, but the reward for this doesn't say easy." Rock added, Revy sat back in the couch and put her hands behind her head.

"Dutch made it seem like it was that simple." Revy said, Chang chuckled adjusting his shades.

"Oh no, you guys are picking up the priceless gem of Russia. You're gonna meet the bounty hunters who are after it as soon as you pick it up." Chang spoke as he lit a cigarette. Revy grinned evilly, she licked her lips hungrily.

"Now we're talking I haven't committed a mass murder in awhile." Revy spoke, it amazed Rock at how bloodthirsty she got when it came to killing. Sure Rock was a killer now, but he didn't enjoy it. He killed because it was in his job description. He did what he had to do to survive. He's been doing it since day one. So he wasn't about to stop now.

"So Rock what were you doing before you got kidnapped by the infamous Lagoon?" Chang asked Rock snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I was a lieutenant in the US army. Revy and Dutch know me from the past and decided that it was in my best interest to stay with them." Rock spoke, Chang nodded.

"Looks like you've been through it all." Chang spoke, Rock raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" Rock asked puzzled, Chang rubbed his chin.

"You can tell a lot about a person by their eyes. And yours are dark and clouded." Chang spoke, Revy looked at Rock who grinned.

"People around here can see right through a person around here." Rock said rubbing the back of his head.

Meanwhile on the Lagoon, Dutch was with Benny in the control room. They we're working on navigation and scanners. They we're talking about their new member Rock. Dutch updating him on Rock, his back story and such.

"Well speaking of Rock, what's his relationship with Revy?" Benny asked, Dutch typed a few keys on Benny's laptop.

"I have no clue, I just found out yesterday that Rock and Revy knew each other." Dutch answered him, Benny typed some as well.

"They we're fussing about something then all of a sudden Revy went quiet." Benny spoke, Dutch stopped what he was doing and turned his head toward Benny.

"What do you mean?"

"It was like Rock made her be quiet, I don't know what they were saying. I'm not one to gossip but shit was remarkable to beat Two-hands in an argument." Benny spoke leaning against his rolling chair. Dutch looked back to his computer screen and thought.

"Revy said before Rock left her that he gave her the rest of his drug money. And a kiss on the forehead..." Dutch relayed, Benny made a face.

"A kiss on the forehead?" Benny repeated, Dutch nodded.

"Yeah that's what I said."

"Well after hearing that, Rock and Revy seemed to have had romantic past. I was beginning to think Revy was a lesbian or something for a moment." Benny spoke, Dutch shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter to me as long as we can get jobs done." Dutch spoke as he continued to type on the computer.

"Oh come on you don't want to bet on a friendly wager?" Benny asked, Dutch turned back to Benny with a slick smile.

"Now we're talking, five hundred says they'll get back together." Dutch said enthusiastically, he stuck out his hand. Benny shook it with a devious grin.

"Another five says they never dated in the first place." Benny betted, Dutch snickered and shook his hand again.

"You might as well pay me now." Dutch spoke as they went back to work.

Revy and Rock left Chang and went to the Yellow Flag. As soon as they walked in a certain blonde haired woman caught Revy's attention. She gave out a loud grunt that Rock noticed.

"What's wrong now?" Rock asked, Revy turned to her partner.

"Remember what I told you about that deep throated bitch earlier?" Revy asked, Rock nodded. "Well she's right there, remember what I told you earlier?" Rock nodded slowly. "That's a good boy." Revy said with a grin. They walked up to the bar and took a seat. Revy sat beside Eda, leaving Rock to sit beside her. When Rock and Eda made eye contact, Eda froze.

"Hey I know you-" Rock started, but Eda covered his mouth before he could speak anymore.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Eda whispered, they both looked back to Revy who was confused at what was happening. Rock removed her hand and shot her a angry look.

"What am I doing here?! What are you doing here!?" Rock shot back, Revy got in between the two and broke it up.

"Shut the fuck up both of you or I'll put a bullet in both of you." Revy threatened, Eda rolled her eyes.

"Pfft... Are we supposed to be scared or some shit?" Eda scoffed, Revy growled at her but was too interested on how Rock knew her to start another argument.

"Rock how do you know Eda?" Revy asked, Rock looked into Revy's eyes then glanced over to Eda. Who wore a stern look, Revy looked back at Eda and grunted. Rock sighed and turned around on the bar stool.

"I can't say, I'm under oath." Rock said simply, Revy looked back at Eda.

"You in the fuckin military or something Eda?" Revy asked her frenemy, she smiled seductively and shook her head.

"No but I know Rock, he fucked the shit outta me in Paris." Eda lied, Rock almost broke his neck turning toward her. Revy clenched her fists and slammed it on the bar.

"YOU WHAT!" Revy yelled

"No we didn't!" Rock shouted just as loud as Revy. Eda chuckled and shook her head.

"Na but Rock and I have a little history, we met when he was stationed in Alabama." Eda half lied, Rock rolled his eyes as he met the bartender.

"You know Revy and Eda?" the bartender asked, he looked familiar to Rock. He had a black mustache and black hair he wore short. He also was Vietnamese, Rock started to stare. "Hey you got a problem buddy?"

"Do you know someone named Houston?" Rock asked as he continued to study his features.

"Oh you know my son?" He asked, Rock nodded and smiled.

"Yeah he runs a bar in South Vietnam." Rock said, the bartender chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah that's Hou, do you know Dutch?" he asked, Rock nodded.

"Yes we we're in the same unit, he said he knew Houston's Dad. That you two fought in the Vietnam war together." Rock said, happy to finally meet Houston's dad.

"Yes the name's Bao." Bao introduced himself, he and Rock shook hands.

"Rock"

"So lemme get this straight, Rock was stationed in Alabama. He met you in the club and you two hit it off. Then you two dated for three years?" Eda nodded and smiled.

"You got five seconds to spit out the truth or I'll shove my pistol so far up your ass. Bullets will come outta your mouth." Revy spoke coldly, Eda then looked over to Rock who was conversing with Bao.

"What do you care for, are you fucking him or something?" Eda asked, Revy was a little taken back by her question. "Shit honestly I tried to bag him but his military duties got in the way."

"... No we're not fucking, but that doesn't mean you are!" Revy said, Eda waved her off and took a sip of her drink.

"Have you ever fucked him?" Eda asked, a slight blush appeared on Revy's face but she immediately erased it.

"Mind your own fuckin business!" Revy snapped at her, Eda grinned and put down her glass.

"So you sampled the goods? How good is he in the sack?" Eda asked anxiously, Revy ignored Eda and turned to Bao and Rock.

"Hey Bao, some Bacardi on the rocks." Revy ordered, Rock put a finger up.

"Could you make that two please." Rock asked, Bao nodded and walked off. Rock faced the two girls that were beside him. He focused on Eda mostly _. 'She's a CIA agent, I wonder how she got out here. Could she have went AWOL too?... Chances are slim but it's possible. But the CIA doesn't just let an agent leave. Especially one of her rank, I say she's on some undercover mission or some sort._ ' Rock thought as Bao placed their drinks in front of them.

"So Rock how did you meet Revy?" Eda asked, Rock drank a little before answering the question.

"Old friends, we both grew up in New York." Rock answered her, he didn't really seemed interested in conversation.

"Oh yeah, must've been fun." Eda said, Rock scoffed.

"Yeah it was something alright, but um Eda how'd you end up here? We met in such a small town in Alabama. Now your here, didn't think you were one for crime..." Rock spoke sipping his drink. Revy just sat silently and listened to the conversation. Eda shot him a glare, Rock returned the favor. He put his drink down waiting for an answer.

"Well I'm a nun now so-" Rock nearly choked on his drink. Both of the girls looked at him, he cleared his throat and put up a hand.

"Excuse me, but you said a nun?" Rock asked, Eda nodded and Rock shrugged. "To each is own."

"Yeah she's the dirtiest nun you'll ever see. She breaks records every week for how many men she has fucked." Revy said after she downed her drink. Eda growled at her.

"You're just mad cause you haven't had any in years! That's probably why your attitudes fucked up!" Eda shot back, Revy glared at her.

"You bitch!" Revy yelled back at her while pulling out her cutlass. Eda pulled out her glock 17L. Rock downed the rest of his drink and called it a day. He put a hand on Revy's shoulder.

"I'm heading back home-"

"Home? What the fuck do you mean home? I thought we already went through this Rock!" Revy said pointing her cutlass at Rock. He didn't flinch at all and placed some money on the bar.

"Thanks Bao nice meeting you, that should cover the three us." Rock spoke giving a small smile to Bao. Who had just walked up from the other side of the bar. Rock looked back at Revy with soft eyes. "Back to your place should I say. I have to find a place around here too. Any open spots where the Office is?" Revy calmed a bit and so did Eda from Rock's early leave.

"Yeah there's a couple spots for rent. What you leaving so early for?" Revy asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah Romeo it's only 10:44." Eda spoke recalling the old nickname she gave to Rock. He shook his head reminiscing about the past.

"I'm still tired, I haven't really had a full night's rest yet." Rock spoke,

"Pfftt... Your a soldier since when did you guys get a full night's rest?" Eda asked, Bao had counted the money and looked back to Rock.

"Yeah your right but I'm still human." Rock spoke before waving one last time at Bao. "Thanks and nice meeting you again Bao." Rock spoke, Bao returned the gesture as Rock took his exit.

"You sure you want him to walk alone in this city?" Bao asked as he poured Revy another glass.

"Rock can handle himself." Revy spoke taking a few gulps of her drink. "What were you and Rock talking about?" Bao had picked up Rock's glass and started cleaning it.

"About my son Houston." Bao replied, Revy furrowed a brow.

"You have a son?" Revy asked, Bao nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah kid's just like me too, has his own bar and everything. I should call him." Bao spoke, Revy then looked back at Eda.

"You wanna head back to the Rip off Church and play poker?" Revy asked, Eda shrugged.

"Might as well the fun just left." Eda spoke.

Rock was walking down the street. He had noticed a few men tailing him from behind. He knew they we're following him as soon as he left the bar. 'Trouble always seems to find me.' He thought as he turned around to face his opponents.

"Look guys I don't want any trouble." Rock said trying to talk his way out of this one.

"¿Problema? Bueno, usted acaba de encontrar." One man spoke, Rock understood they were of Spanish decent.

"Este chico va a ser un éxito fácil" Another spoke he wore a smirk and took out a pistol.

"Apuesto a que incluso no tiene un arma en él." Another said taking out his own weapon as well. Rock readied himself and got in a stance.

"¿Por qué no vienes aquí y averiguar ?" Rock spoke shocking them, they aimed their weapons at him. In a flash Rock disarmed the first one. He drove his knee in his gut and shot him in the foot. He gave out a shriek and fell to the ground holding his foot. The other two fired upon him. But Rock was already behind another.

"Stop fucking around!" One said as Rock elbowed him in the head knocking him out instantly. When he fell Rock stood still in front of the last one. He looked him in his eyes and saw right through him. Rock gave him a intimidating grin that made the man's blood boil.

"I'll kill you perra!" He shouted he shot, Rock sidestepped and dodged it. He grabbed his arm and twisted it. The man yelped in pain and dropped his gun. Rock then head butted him and with a swift kick to the chest knocked him down. Rock stood over the guy and threw his gun back to him.

"Find another occupation cause this doesn't suit you and your friends." Rock spoke as he walked over the man. Him and his companions groaned in pain as Rock walked away.

A few hours later Eda and Revy played serval hands of poker. Both of them bored out of their minds. After getting beaten a second time by Eda, Revy decided to go home.

"Yeah goto your man and tell him you suck at poker!" Eda said as Revy left, Revy gave her the middle finger before she made her leave. She walked through the city streets and thought about her partner. 'Rock wouldn't just leave like that. I bet it has something to do with that trans bitch Eda. Cause only a dumbass would believe the shit they put out there. Plus Rock was staring at Eda too... Yeah there's something up, shit their not telling me.' Revy thought as she continued to the complex. She made a stop at the office where she found Dutch and Benny.

"Rock came through here awhile ago. Said a couple of thugs tried to jump him on his way over here. Said it wasn't a big deal since he punished them." Dutch informed her. "He said he was tired that's why he turned in early. Thought we all we're going to the Yellow flag. But I'm guessing from how you look that you're turning in too?"

"Yeah Rock and I already went to the Yellow Flag." Revy spoke, Dutch, Revy and Benny headed out the door.

"Oh yeah did he meet Bao, cause he is Houston's dad." Dutch said, Revy nodded as she headed one way and Dutch and Benny headed another.

"Yeah he did, but see you tomorrow." Revy said as she waved. She got to her apartment and opened it. She never kept her door locked. She looked to the couch and saw Rock under a blanket. She walked over to him and shook him lightly. He instantly opened his eyes and grabbed her wrist. "Hey Rock you don't have to sleep on the couch." Revy spoke, Rock laid back down and yawned.

"No it's alright Revy, this is your house. I don't want to be a burden" Rock spoke tirelessly, Revy bit her lip.

"Rock you know your not a burden to me. Now get your ass in the bed." Revy calmly demanded, Rock opened one eye and looked at her. He sighed when he saw that she wasn't gonna leave. He got out of the covers and got up.

"I let you win too many battles..." Rock spoke as he stood up. He didn't have anything on but some black boxers. Revy couldn't help but look over his body. A few bruises and some stitches where a bullet wound used to be. A tattoo was right under his collar bone. It read Lycan 04, Revy placed a hand over it. She looked up to Rock and raised an eyebrow. "They branded me, same things on my dog tags." Revy removed her hand and she chuckled astonished at Rock.

"Can't believe you actually went through with the army." Revy spoke, Rock smiled as he led the way to her room.

"I picked up a lot of good things in the army it made me a man." Rock said as he sat down on the bed. Revy took out her cutlasses and sat them on the night stand.

"You've been a man since I met you Rock. More man than a lot the cunts that claim to be one in this world." Revy said as she stripped down to nothing but panties and bra. Rock was stunned at how her body looked. He put his all into keeping his member asleep. He got under the covers, Revy following suit. They both looked into each other's eyes. "... Have you and Eda ever fucked?" Rock snickered and shook his head against the pillow.

"No, but she tried to sex me. But I politely declined." Rock said truthfully, Revy was relieved.

"Why didn't you?" Revy asked, Rock thought about it.

"She was having sex with all the other guys." Rock said truthfully, but deep down it was because of Revy also.

"She was a slut back then too." Revy said "So you know something I don't about her."

"What's that?" Rock spoke playing dumb.

"Stop beating around the fucking bush Rock." Revy said, Rock sighed and looked into Revy's eyes.

"Fine I'm not going back anyway." Rock spoke, he was under oath. But he figured he wasn't going back to the army. "Eda's a CIA agent, one of the higher ranking ones too. She's probably here to survey this place making sure things don't get too out of hand. It looks like she's enjoying her time here a little too much too." Rock explained, Revy looked deep in thought. "Eda's from Virginia as well, that's where I really met her from. This was back when I just became an assassin."

"She's not a threat or something is she?" Revy asked,

"More than likely no, like I said she's probably just her for surveillance." Rock said as he closed his eyes. Revy smiled at how easy she got the information out of Rock.

"You've always had a soft spot for me." Revy said, Rock smiled while his eyes remained closed.

"Yeah I've noticed that too..." Rock spoke, Revy then closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Partner"

¿Problema? Bueno, usted acaba de encontrar. - Trouble? Well you just found it.

Este chico va a ser un éxito fácil - This guy is going to be an easy hit.

Apuesto a que incluso no tiene un arma en él. - I bet he doesn't even have a weapon on him.

¿Por qué no vienes aquí y averiguar ? - Why don't you come over here and find out?

 **Yeah yeah somewhat of a filler chapter but there's more to come. Thanks for reading. Money Trees out.**


	5. Boss Dealings

**Money Trees plugged back in. This a short chapter, sorry :( But I will make it up to you. I try to update in a three to four day range.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Boss dealings**

Rock woke up in a cold sweat, he looked to the window. It was still dark outside, it was most likely four o' clock. It was the normal time Rock woke up in the morning. He felt someone burrow their head in his neck. He realized him and Revy were cuddling. He smiled at how peaceful she looked. Rock wanted to sleep in. The only problem was his body was to used to being awake. He decided to get up and work out. He tried to get up but Revy's grip on him was tight. He chuckled lightly and removed her arms from around him. He climbed over her and got to the ground. He stretched out and prepped his self for his workout. He got down on his chest and started on his push ups. After a ten sets of 25 he switched over to abs. Which consisted of ten sets of 75 regular sit ups and another ten sets of mason twists. Afterwards he hopped up and dusted himself off. He decided that now was a good time to take a bath as well. He then realized that he didn't have any back up clothes here. He looked around and found a familiar black suit case by his Springfield in the corner. He unzipped the bag and his stuff was in it. He scratched his head confused at how it got here. He then snapped his fingers. 'They must've gotten it off the ship.' He thought as he grabbed some boxers. He then quietly tip toed in the bathroom and showered.

When he got out it was about five o' clock. Revy was still knocked out and the sun hadn't came up yet. Rock then put on his black sweater along with navy blue pants. Rock was ready for the day and it hadn't even started yet. He decided to tidy up Revy's apartment. It was the least he could do for letting him crash here. Plus it would kill some time.

On the other side of the world U.S. generals were discussing the whereabouts of the Lycan. Word was, he went missing after an attack on the ship they were protecting.

"But I find it hard to believe Lycan was killed by a couple of pirates."

"General Clent is right Lycan wasn't one to give up easy either."

"I told you we should have chipped him like we did the others!"

"Why are we even discussing this matter. He was the only one to survive anyway. I thought we abandoned that project. We have more pressing matters anyway."

"Deploy squad Creed to search for him. If they don't find him we'll leave the situation alone then."

"As I said before there is no reason for us to even be discussing this."

"Lycan had vital intel about our national-"

"Lycan wasn't like that, he's the most loyal soldier we had. Plus what would his benefit be from it? What does he have against us?"

"We demoted him to Lieutenant!"

"And everyone has a price."

"What does rank have to do with it. If anything we did him a favor. We installed that in his mind, doubt he'll commit treason for money."

"Says a lot about you General if everyone has a price..."

"He's right the regular training was too rigorous. He was a normal corporal when we picked him up."

"This matter is not up for discussion, If General Iso is so interested in Lycan. I'll let him oversee Lycan's retrieval. Squad Creed however is the only help you're getting. Alas if your mission fails in anyway. We will drop the matter and move on." The men in the room stood at attention and saluted.

"Yes sir Head General Taylor, thank you for this opportunity. You'll will see that the Lycan was a good addition to our forces" General Iso spoke with a sly grin on his face.

Revy woke up missing the warmth she clung too during her sleep. She looked around and noticed that her room was clean. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked at the clock on her wall, it was 8:30. She groaned, on a normal day she would've stayed sleep until twelve in the afternoon. But she wanted to know where Rock was. Part of her thought he would leave at any second. And she would make sure he had to go through her. Just as she thought about it Rock came through the door. He was fully dressed and was eating a ration bar.

"I always hated these things." Rock remarked as he took another bite. He got another out of his pocket gestured it to Revy. "You want to try it?"

"I don't want a whole one just a piece of yours." Revy said, Rock handed her his and she took a bite of it. She made a sour face and swallowed it. "The hell was that?! Tastes like straight shit!" Rock chuckled to himself he knew she wouldn't like it.

"Pure protein, I had to eat this for months for one mission. It makes you cherish the 25 cent noodles at the store I know that." Rock said as he finished off the bar. He took a seat beside Revy and took out a two cigarettes. He handed one to her and lit both of them. They both took a long drag. "So Revy how did you whine up here?"

"Its funny actually, I was 19 at the time. Chang had a meeting with a couple of his figure heads in New York. I was running from the cops in an alleyway.

Flashback

Revy jumped the gate that was in the middle of the alley. She got to the other end of the alley and looked back. The cops were still trying to make it over the gate. Revy smiled as she continued. She then came to a halt as a bullet grazed her cheek. She scanned the area getting more furious by the second. A gunfight caught her attention. Cops and some Chinese men we're shooting right across the street. Revy took out her Beretta and loaded it. She wore a sinister smile as she walked towards them.

Chang was across the street behind a car. He popped a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. He took out his dual gun and inhaled the smoke.

"Sir they'll pin us down in awhile if we don't finish them off." A triad informed his superior, Chang exhaled with the cigarette still in his mouth.

"Yeah this is why I like to stay home." Chang spoke as he stood up, he faced the cops and sighed. "Alright let's dance." He said as he jumped on the car. He shot two officers in the head instantly killing them. Then jumped off, Revy made it across. She then started killing officers from behind working her way toward Chang and his men. As Chang shot down cop after cop he noticed their numbers we're shrinking awfully fast. It was down to the last man standing. Chang aimed at him, so did Revy. Chang shot him in the chest while Revy got a head shot. As he fell Revy appeared behind him. Chang appeared to Chang as well. Revy then aimed her weapon at him.

"Don't move or I'll give you another asshole to shit out of." Revy warned, Chang was taken back but then smiled.

"I like this one."

End flashback

"There's a little more to the story but after that we we're tight." Revy spoke, Rock nodded and exhaled smoke.

"Yeah your always quick to anger." Rock said with a grin. Revy playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, blame this fucked up world." Revy said with a grin, Rock rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I missed you Revy..." Rock spoke sincerely, Revy's grin faded slowly.

"... I-I missed you too Rock." Revy spoke quietly to the assassin. Rock was surprised from her response. 'Should I make a move?' Rock thought, Revy in turn was thinking the same thing. I'm not one for this emotional bullshit.' Revy thought as they stared into each other's eyes.

'I know he isn't scared, he should know if he wants it he can have it.' Revy's conscious spoke, 'It isn't like that!' Revy spoke through her mind. 'You know if he would've asked right now.' Revy's conscious spoke to her through thought. 'Okay, but I'm telling him that shit he'll have to figure it out on his own.' Revy thought, 'It makes it all the more fun.' Rock decided to wait it out a little bit longer.

"I want you to be prepped and ready in a week. Find his location and bring him back to me. The General is to weak with power. I'll use Lycan to kill him and the others that back him. So I need you Lotus, to get him back to me." General Iso spoke to a woman, who was beautiful. She had solid black hair that ran down her back. A beauty mark on the left side of her cheek. She had brown eyes and cream colored skin. She was of American decent. Also leader of squad Creed, she reloaded her MK and smiled.

"Consider it done General." she spoke with a sly grin. General then smiled wickedly.

"Yes then keep me posted when you deploy." General Iso ordered, Lotus saluted and exited his room. Iso turned around and looked out the window. Looking over his military base.

Rock and Revy decided to goto the gun range and practice. Rock shocked Revy at his sharp shooter skills. Even hitting the bullseye while looking and talking to her.

"Alright showoff you can shoot, but you can't beat me in a gunfight though!" Revy said defensively, Rock laughed.

"I wouldn't fight you, but I know I would win." Rock said, Revy made a face.

"Oh yeah well we can find out Rock. But be careful I might really put a bullet in you." Revy teased Rock scoffed.

"I'm not really worried about it." Rock said, his pager had went off. He looked at it and noticed it was Dutch. "It's Dutch needs us at the office." Rock spoke as he sheathed his Smith&Wesson. Revy put her cutlasses back in their homes and smiled.

"Don't think you've got out of this one. You think you can beat me?" Revy asked her partner, they both exited the gun range and started for the office.

"I'm a highly trained assassin, I don't take anything from you Revy. You're an avid fighter, I'm just using logic." Rock explained walking beside her.

"Oh so just because of your structured bullshit you're better than me?" Revy spoke, she waved him off and scoffed. "You think I just licked up my skills from the streets or something? Chang trained me, I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass in a gun fight."

"If that's how you feel then okay." Rock said, he glanced at Revy "Talk is cheap." Revy immediately turned to him and pulled out a cutlass. Rock laughed and put his hands up defensively. "I'm just kidding, but honestly Revy your the last one I would want to fight." Rock said sincerely, Revy put her cutlass away and smiled.

"Yeah yeah, save those lines for the local hookers." Revy said as they got to the apartment complex.

"Seriously Revy I wouldn't." Rock said as they walked up the stairs. Dutch and Benny we're in their normal spots when they got in.

"We're leaving early, Miss Balalaika has shortened the schedule in hopes of it going smoothly. Shits got me wondering what we've got ourselves into." Dutch spoke, he had two suitcases beside him.

"So we're leaving right now?" Rock asked, Dutch nodded. Rock and Revy walked down the hall to their apartment. They had partially packed before they went to the gun range. Rock packed his Springfield, MK and mags for both of them. He had his Combat knife under his sleeve and his Smith&Wesson behind his belt. Revy packed the rest of her clothes and mags for her cutlasses. They both zipped up their bags and headed back to the office. Dutch and Benny waited for them by the door.

"Everybody ready?" Dutch asked, everybody nodded. "Well then lets head out."

* * *

"You wanna work out with me? I normally do it at this time." Rock asked his partner, Revy looked at him. It had only been a day of sailing.

"It's four in the morning Rock." She spoke, he looked confused.

"So? After formation we worked out." Rock spoke with a shrug. "You don't have to if you don't want too. Thought you might wanted too." Rock spoke as he took off his black sweater. His body wasn't as big as Dutch but there was no fat anywhere all muscle. Revy looked down his body studying his detailed figure. Rock smirked and noticed her. He decided to stay quiet and let her stare. He dropped his pants, he had shorts under it. He started to stretch his legs and arms out. Revy got up and went to grab a drink.

"What's the 411 Dutch?" Revy asked as she walked into the navigation room. She opened the fridge and looked over its contents.

"Benny says it's clear and we got about three more days til we get there." Dutch informed her, Revy sighed and reached in the back of the fridge. Her hand came back with a bottle of Bacardi.

"Great all I have is two bottles of Bacardi." Revy deadpanned, Dutch lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke.

"How's Rock?" Dutch asked as he exhaled the smoke through his nose. Revy closed the fridge and looked over her shoulder.

"Working out" Revy said simply, Dutch shook his head.

"Yeah right now we would have just got out of formation. Punctual ass Rock beat my time to the gym ever since he joined." Dutch spoke, Revy popped the bottle open and took a swallow.

"You two were in the same unit weren't you?" Revy asked Dutch nodded his head.

"Yeah the 693rd Mechanized war battalion." Dutch spoke "I was over Rock then, he would've have to became an assassin after I went AWOL. Cause I would have received that type of Intel. Plus Rock and I were close so I know he would've told me." Dutch then thought for a moment. He picked up a radio. "Hey Rock report to the control room." Rock did his last sit-up before grabbing his ear piece and putting it on.

"On my way." Rock said, Dutch then put his radio back down. A few moments later Rock appeared in the doorway.

"When did you become a Assassin?" Dutch asked, Rock thought back to that time.

"A year and some change after you left. Why?" Rock asked, Dutch adjusted his glasses.

"Who were the other Assassins?"

"Spartan 01, Venom 02, Boar 03, Lycan 04." Rock spoke with straight face.

"What are the chances they'll be after you?" Dutch asked, Rock looked confused.

"Who? The military?" Rock asked,

"Yes"

"Chances are bleak, as I said we we're just a little experiment. It really cost the Military little to no money. The strain was only on us." Rock spoke.

"Yeah well I was just wondering, the last thing we need is the Military on our asses." Dutch said as he continued to steer. "You haven't been chipped have you?"

"Spartan was the only one chipped, he showed the most potential during the program." Rock said, Revy took another sip from her bottle.

"I'm putting two and two together here. If Spartan was one, Venom was two. Boar was three and you were four. Does that mean the other three were ranked higher than you?" Revy asked her speech somewhat slurred.

"To some degree yeah, I beat Spartan and Boar. Venom kicked my ass, he was the size of me. He was so fast and quick I couldn't keep up with his movements. It was over before it even started." Rock said, Revy put the bottle down on top of the mini fridge.

"Then how did Spartan get to be ranked number one?" Revy asked

"Cause Spartan showed the most potential, doesn't mean he was better than the other three. If we're basing it off of talent on the battlefield. Then it would be Venom first, then Spartan, me then Boar. But like I said it was based of potential. I was already at the top of my game." Rock explained, Revy shrugged and went back to her bunk. Rock eyed her departure and looked back to Dutch.

"What is Eda doing here?" Rock asked.

"She's on a reconnaissance mission of some sort. She's been here since I got here." Dutch informed,

"She hasn't ratted you out or anything?"

"I'm still here aren't I, the CIA aren't in competition with us anymore Rock."

"Dutch you know when she seduced me for information!" Dutch laughed and looked back at Rock.

"Rock when you told me that I was crying. From the looks of your pants that day seemed like you enjoyed it a little too much." Dutch said, a light blush stained Rock's cheeks.

"You try going without it for a whole year."Rock whined, Dutch chuckled.

"I know your pain Rock, but what I want to know is how you and Revy know each other." Dutch asked,

"I've known Revy since we we're kids. She's not too different from what she is now. I met here on the streets, she looked cold and hungry. Back then I was robbing, I gave her 20 dollars. I said keep that and let's go out to eat." Rock spoke, remembering that day. "Revy didn't really associate with nobody but me. Cause I think I was the only that really cared."

"Even stickup kids have hearts." Dutch said chuckling, Rock smiled thinking about Revy.

"Yea you can say that, I knew the struggle. I prayed that we'd all make it out of poverty." Rock said, Dutch nodded knowing the struggle as well.

"Don't worry Rock cause this world is an illusion."

* * *

 **Again sorry for the short chapter also thanks for the views, reviews, follows and favorites I appreciate them**!


	6. Oasis

**Yo Money Trees here, sorry for the wait. Christmas and all you kno** **w how that goes. But here it is, and once again thanks for the Views, Reviews, Follows and Favorites.**

 **I do not own Black Lagoon.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Oasis

Dutch had docked the ship in the bay. Rock and Revy were already on the deck sharing a cigarette. Dutch and Benny opened up the hatch and joined them. They stretched out days of nonstop sitting. A Russian man walked up to them. He had a buzz cut, his hair was brown. Brown eyes and bee tattoo on his neck. He was smoking a cigar and wore a stern look. He exhaled the smoke out of his mouth before he spoke.

"You Lagoon?" He asked with a Russian accent.

"Yeah, you Jargon?" Dutch asked, the man nodded. Lagoon dismounted off the ship and followed Jargon to a black SUV.

"Before we go any farther know that this place is just as bad as your hometown. Worse than Liuzhou City, but the Kapitan has informed me. That these are the types of missions your company thrives in." Jargon said as he opened the trunk. Lagoon put all their luggage in it and piled in. Jargon started up the vehicle and drove. "Alright look, we've set up hotel rooms for you all. You'll be staying there for awhile. We don't know exactly when the package will be here. So when it does-"

"What kinda shit is that? Balalaika is more organized than that." Dutch said, Jargon smiled and turned.

"We can't help that these bounty hunters and Mafias threw us off course. They've jammed our signals, they can't contact us unless we're in a 10 mile radius. But I will inform you when they are in range. We'll have plenty of time to prepare ourselves comrade." Jargon said, as he pulled up to a 5 story hotel. He parked it in front of the lobby. They all got out and got their bags. They followed Jargon in. They stopped in front the desk and a Russian man occupied it. He looked at Jargon then Lagoon. He nodded then took three pairs of keys from under the desk. He then handed them to Jargon, who gestured them to follow. They entered an elevator and he continued to talk. "Consider this your safe haven comrades. This is the Kapitan's hotel Moscow in China. The workers here are comrades or triads." Jargon spoke as the elevator door opened. A Chinese man stood beside a Russian man waiting for the elevator. They looked like janitors, Revy noticed the triad tattoo on the Chinese man's wrist. They nodded to them and got in as they got out. Jargon led them to the end of the hall and stopped. He handed Dutch a key, Benny a key then looked at Revy and Rock. He gave a misguided look. "The Kapitan said there was only three of you?"

"I'm lagoon's newest member, Rock." Rock said, Jargon looked to Dutch.

"Yeah he is, but it's cool Revy's been sharing her bed with him all this week anyway." Dutch said nonchalantly, Revy gave a growl. Rock took the keys from Jargon and chuckled nervously.

"Alright comrades enjoy your stay room service should be on their way." Jargon said before walking off. Lagoon went to their rooms and unpacked. Rock decided to leave his stuff packed. They didn't know when they could be leaving. He did pull out his MK and Springfield however. Revy just laid on the bed and watched him. Rock opened the drawer by the bed and he made sure his Springfield was loaded before placing it in there. He then loaded his MK while walking toward the a shelf near the door. He laid it down on it and placed his black jacket over it. He then went back to his bag and took out his combat knife. He went to the bathroom and looked around. He saw a medicine cabinet and put it in there. He came back out and saw Revy staring at him.

"What?" Rock asked, Revy continued to stare at him.

"Seriously Rock? You act like the boogie man's after you." Revy said turning her stare to the ceiling.

"If you've been ambushed the way I have then you'd want to be prepared too." Rock said as he went to the window. He opened them and looked down to the city. "Well look at that we're in Soprano city."

"Never heard of it." Revy said, Rock shook his head.

"Maybe not but this is where Balalaika and her men first ambushed me at." Rock said looking at the tower it happened on. "Eagles nest" Rock whispered to himself taking the pride killing trip down memory lane. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. A knock came to their door, Rock looked back and walked to the door. He looked out of the peep hole and saw Dutch. He opened the door and saw him and Benny.

"You guys ready to hit the town?" Dutch asked, Revy walked passed Rock and nodded.

"Yeah after that long fuckin trip I need to get wasted." Revy said, Rock stood at the door and hesitated. They all looked at him questionably.

"You coming or what Rock?" Dutch asked, Rock shook his head making up his mind.

"Just page me where you guys will be at and I'll be there." Rock spoke as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Where are you going?" Revy asked, Rock looked back and grinned.

"Going to enjoy the scenery." Rock said as he turned the corner.

"That's a load of bullshit." Revy said simply before they walked on. Rock walked the streets taking the ways he remembered to get to the tower. When he got to the tower the entrance was locked. Rock looked around, he then picked the lock. With another glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was looking he walked in. He found an elevator, he knew better than to take that. He took the stairs, took awhile because the tower was so high. He opened the door and saw his old stakeout. He viewed the sunset. He walked around having flashbacks from every place his saw. A gun hiding behind some twigs caught his eyes. He brushed the twigs away and picked up his old desert eagle. He knew it was his from the engraving of a claw mark. He remembered he fled the area too quick and forgot it. He unloaded it and checked his mag. He loaded it and shot, Rock looked at it and nodded.

"Hmph still works..." He spoke.

"Now-" Rock heard a voice say he instantly turned around and aimed at the source. "What's a Lycan doing out here without the full moon?" Lotus spoke seductively, Rock didn't blink his eyes. 'Lotus is here, could word have spread that fast? Better play it cool for right now.' Rock lowered his weapon.

"Just burying a hatchet from the past. What's a delicate Lotus like you doing out here?" Rock said playing her game, Lotus chuckled and walked a little closer to him.

"Oh I'm here to know why the Lycan decided to feed on its own..." Lotus spoke, Rock then re aimed his gun at her. "Whoa there, calm down I just want to know that's all."

"Yeah right save the bull for someone who wants to hear it Tracy. Where's the rest of your squad?" Rock asked, Lotus walked up to him and put a hand on his wrist.

"I'm here by myself the search for you doesn't even kick off till two more days. I just wanted to know where you were so we wouldn't have to goto the trouble of searching for days." Lotus explained, Rock got out of her grasp.

"Well I'm not going back, I resigned. Who sent you? Surprised they even cared I was gone." Rock said, Lotus shrugged.

"I don't know Lycan, I don't give the orders I follow them." Tracy said, Rock stared at her for a moment then nodded.

"Fair enough" Rock said simply, he put his desert eagle down. "But I'm not going anywhere, I'm done with the army life. I have a good life here." Rock lied,

"Oh so you live out here now?" Lotus asked, Rock nodded smiling mentally. 'she took the bait'

"Yeah I have a friend that took me in here." Rock spoke, "Now if you'd excuse me I have to be on my way." Lotus grabbed his arm an took out a Beretta. She looked Rock in his eyes. He noticed her eyes changed which meant she means business. "Shit always hits the fan with me." Rock spoke before pulling out his own gun. He then pulled her to him and pistol whipped her in the face. He fired a couple shots as she flew back. Lotus quickly regained her balance and dodged the bullets. She returned a few bullets back to him. Rock evaded them and got behind an old crate.

"Don't make me hurt you Lycan..." Lotus warned, Rock rolled his eyes.

"Please, spare me from your nonsense." Rock said, he checked his mag. He looked to the exit. He then peeped his head out to find Lotus. But she was nowhere to be found. Rock grunted and ran to the exit. As he suspected Lotus landed in front of him. Lotus raised her weapon, Rock then slid to the ground. Lotus did a front flip over him, by the time she landed Rock had already got away and closed the door. Rock hurried down the stairs, Lotus then went to a ledge on the tower. She had a rope that she climbed up to get up there. She then grabbed onto the rope then slid down. Meanwhile Rock noticed Lotus wasn't following he knew something was up. When he finally got down the stairs he decided to take the back exit. Lotus anticipated his move and kicked the front doors down. Rock fired the rest of his bullets in his desert eagle to cover his escape. Rock ran down the street, searching for a backstreet or some sort. He found one and took a sharp right turn. He got behind a dumpster, catching his breath he stood there for a second. His pager startled him, making him take out his Smith&Wesson. He sighed in relief and looked at his pager. He read it, it was Dutch.

We're at a bar in Harbin Square

Rock read, he looked around. He knew his position here was compromised. Lotus would be looking all over for him. He couldn't walk in the street plain as day. Lotus was probably on roof tops now surveying the area. But he knew she wouldn't engage him in combat in broad daylight either. So he decided to play it cool and head to the bar. Rock walked out of the alley and blended in with the crowd. He continued up the street in search of Harbin Square. When he couldn't find it he stopped a man.

"Duìbùqǐ dàn rúguǒ shì hā'ěrbīn de guǎngchǎng?" Rock asked in Chinese, the man looked at him then pointed to a sign down the street. Rock gave him a nod and kept on. Rock got there and looked for the bar. He spotted the bar in the left corner of the square. He then hurried to the place, he didn't want to be spotted by Lotus. He open the door to the bar and found his friends in a booth to the right. Rock walked over and sat beside Revy.

"Bout time you got here where have you been at?" Revy asked, a question that Dutch and Benny wanted to know the answer to as well. Rock contemplated on whether to tell them or not.

"I had to go and get my old gun back from when I was ambushed by Miss Balalaika." Rock spoke, it was somewhat the truth. He took out his desert eagle and showed his friends. Dutch grabbed it and looked over it.

"This is the one I gave to you." Dutch said looking to Rock. Who smiled and nodded.

"Yeah my second gun." Rock spoke as the bartender came up to him. "Oh could I just take a beer please." Rock said politely, the bartender nodded and was about to get his order but Revy stopped him.

"I'm interested Rock, Dutch told me you were quite the drinker in the army." Revy started, Rock didn't quite understand where she was taking this.

"Yes I remember, I hated it but Dutch talked to much trash." Rock spoke, Revy then looked at the bartender.

"Cancel that and bring us all the Bacardi in the house." Revy said, it then hit Rock what she was doing.

"I don't think so, we're on a mission. We don't even know when they're coming." Dutch intervened, Revy waved him off as the bartender put two glasses in front of her and Rock.

"Oh we won't get to drunk, unless Rock here can't handle the liquor." Revy teased Rock at the end. Rock just stared at the glass as the bartender poured his drink.

"You won't be able to beat me Revy, they made me a lot more tolerant when went through special training." Rock informed her, Revy scoffed while the bartender was intrigued.

"Special training huh?" The Bartender asked, Rock raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah I was an officer in the army." Rock lied, Lagoon understood and played along.

"Enough with introductions we have drinking to do!" Revy said trying to deter the conversation. Revy downed the first glass no problem.

"I hate mindless drinking." Rock said down his just as easy. He looked at Revy and gave a intimidating grin. Revy growled and downed her second glass. Rock was right behind her. They stayed like that for 10 shots back to back. After the 25th shot, both of the shooters vision was a little hazy. Rock drank another shot.

"You know what- I can't remember why I did dis in da first pwace." Rock slurred, Revy tried to pour herself another glass but the bottle was empty. Plus she dropped the bottle on the bar. Dutch and Benny shook their head as they helped their friends out of their seats.

"Come on you two." Dutch spoke as he grabbed Revy. Benny had put Rock's arm over his shoulder. They all walked out, night had fell upon the city. Dutch looked up to the sky then Benny. "Yeah I say we turn it in for the night." Benny agreed and they all started for the hotel.

After the walk to their rooms, Rock and Revy we're passed out. Dutch and Benny stopped to their rooms. Benny fished out the keys out of Rock's pocket and unlocked the door. They got in and dumped the partners on the bed. Benny and Dutch glanced at each other.

"Maybe we should put Rock on the couch. Revy might not like to see him beside her in the bed." Benny proposed Dutch knew his game.

"Why would we do that? They sleep together all the time." Dutch spoke while shrugging.

"I don't think they do, Revy isn't like that with anybody you know." Benny pushed on, Dutch crossed his arms and shook his head.

"No I think so with Rock, she said it herself." Dutch said giving a grin of triumph. Benny adjusted his glasses and grinned as well.

"Your right, like a brother and sister type of thing right?" Benny spoke as he turned around and walked out victoriously. Dutch's grin faded and went after Benny. Meanwhile a few minutes later Revy wakes up. She realizes she laying on a passed out Rock. She bites his neck and wakes him up. His eyes went wide and he was about to get up but saw Revy.

"Ha I've been trained for this my ass." Revy teased him as Rock laid back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes not really interested in the conversation.

"I gave it to you, I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything." Rock said still a little tipsy, Revy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Give me a break Rock." Revy said, she studied Rock's features. Revy remembered when they first had sex. She then began to realize she was getting herself riled up. The alcohol also played its part in getting her in the mood. She then involuntarily brushed her thigh against his member. Rock immediately woke up and looked down at Revy. The stared into each other's eyes, trying to determine each other's next move.

"Was... What you just did... Intentional?" Rock asked, a bright idea popped up in Revy's mind. She gave a puzzled look and cocked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?" Revy asked clueless, Rock looked at her again then drifted back to sleep. Revy then lightly rubbed it with her thigh. Blood started to rush into Rock's member. Rock opened his eyes once more and glanced at Revy. She wore a mischievous grin and hunger in her eyes. Rock knee that look, it's what led his virginity being taken.

"Revy you know what you're doing-" Rock spoke but was cut off by Revy.

"Yeah I know" Revy said as she put a hand in his pants and grabbed hold of him. Revy's slowly met his and she started to stroke him. Rock's breath hitched, that was the moment he knew he was in trouble. Revy saw him and grinned evilly. "What's wrong Rocky baby can't handle a little tease?"

"Revy stop it we're on a mission!" Rock said through his teeth, Revy just kept stroking him. Rock wouldn't be able to handle it for too much longer. So with all his willpower he grabbed her arm and took it out of his pants. But in the process she took out his shaft as well. Revy then licked her lips and slid down. Rock feared what her next move would be. She put her face beside him and smiled as she stroked him more.

"You have to want it Rock, I want you to tell me you want it!" Revy spoke, Rock remembered the last time Revy had all the control. But this was a different Rock. Rock's hair covered his eyes as he gave an grin. It threw Revy off, Rock then pulled her up to him. He put a light kiss on her lips and began to take off her shirt. Rock knew how much he wanted her. But he also knew how much she wanted him. _'Just depends on who can resist it the longest. But Right now Revy's losing.'_ Rock thought as he started kissing her neck. Revy took off her shirt while Rock shed his pants. Rock stared at her breasts, Revy grinned then gained the upper hand. She pushed him back on the bed and grabbed his member. It was already hard, throbbing at 8 inches tall. "Seems like you've grown in good places." Revy spoke playfully, Rock was about to give a witty comeback. But ceased when she took him into her mouth. Rock clenched the covers, Revy looked him in the eyes and snickered while he was still in her mouth. Rock hadn't had sex in so long he was on the verge of climaxing in mere seconds. He then grabbed her head and pulled her up from him. She smiled triumphantly, Rock returned the favor tugging at her shorts.

"Lets not let you have all the fun." Rock said as she let him take off her pants. Rock then took off his shirt, Revy bit her lip admiring his abs and chest. Rock noticed this and dived into her nether regions. Revy moaned in pleasure as Rock licked her. As he did it he put a finger into her making her gasp. Revy closed her eyes and threw her head back when Rock licked her clique. He stuck another finger in her and she was getting close to her limit.

"Rock..." She whispered almost mutely, Rock stopped his teases and lifted his bead up slowly. He lifted his fingers up for her to see. His fingers dripping wet.

"I hope you know you gonna cum first." Rock challenged her, Revy grabbed his fingers and sucked on them.

"I bet you I won't" Revy growled, "Now fuck me." Rock gave a devilish grin and entered her slowly. With the first few strokes slow he picked up the pace. They both moaned and groaned in pleasure. Rock leaned down and kissed her. Revy licked his lip for entrance. Rock obliged and their tongues battled for dominance. Rock placed his thumb on her clique and began to rub it. Revy then bit his bottom lip knowing he was beginning to win. Rock changed gears and started to suck on her neck. Revy couldn't hold it any longer. With a loud scream of Rock's name Revy came. Her insides tightening around him. Which in turn made Rock cum.

In the other room Dutch woke up and looked around.

"What the fuck?" Benny fell out of his bed from the loud scream.

"The hell was that?!" Dutch then smiled, while Benny frowned. "Aw man I knew I should have put him on the couch!" Benny said.

Back in Revy's room, she laid there with Rock beside her. Both of them catching their breath. Revy turned her head to him.

"Fuck you" Revy said, Rock smiled.

"No I fucked you, it's what you told me to do." Rock countered her, Revy rolled her eyes.

"That shit was corny." Revy said, Rock shrugged.

"You might can beat me in drinks but I rule the bed." Rock spoke feeling victorious.

"That was only one fucking time we'll see." Revy snarled, after saying that it made Rock think.

"... So what are we now?" Rock asked, Revy pulled the covers over them.

"What do you mean, what we've always been." Revy replied, Rock shook his head. "We've always been together Rock. I was just waiting on you to fuck me. But you were taking to got damn long." Revy said, which made Rock feel stupid.

"If I knew that, then I would have fucked you when you guys found me." Rock said, Revy nodded.

"I wished you did, I've been trying hard as hell not too." Revy said grabbing a cigarette from the night stand. "You know..." Revy lit her cigarette then took a puff. "You're the only dick I've had in my entire life? Well voluntarily" Rock made a face at the last part.

"Did you know you're the only girl I've had sex with?" Rock said, Revy passed the cigarette to him.

"I guess we're fuckin meant to be then huh?" Revy spoke looking at him. Rock took a drag and exhaled the smoke.

"I can't see myself with nobody else." Rock said, "I was honestly waiting for you, with the leaving you and all." Rock spoke honestly before taking another drag. He passed the cigarette back to her. Revy put it out and looked back to Rock.

"I figured that was what was holding you back." Revy said, Rock then found his eyes closing. Everything soon went dark as he drifted to sleep.

Rock woke back up hearing a click and something cold touch his forehead. His eyes opened and he froze. He put his hands in the air and turned around to find Lotus.

"Fucking prostitutes now Lycan? I thought you had more dignity than that." Lotus spoke with a grin.


	7. Gunsmoke

**Wassup everybody, know it's been awhile I've been working on other books but don't worry I'm on it. I don't own Black Lagoon**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Gun Smoke**

"Fucking prostitutes now Lycan? I thought you had more dignity than that." Lotus spoke with a grin. "Get outta the fucking bed." Lotus spat, Rock pulled the cover off of him gently not wanting to wake up Revy. Lotus licked her lips while he got out of bed looking him up and down.

"Hey could you do me a favor and stop eye raping me." Rock said as he slipped his boxers on. He turned back to Lotus who had her gun still pointed at him.

"So we could do this to easy way or the hard way the choice is yours..." Lotus spoke, Rock glanced over to Revy then back to Lotus.

"The only way you'll beat me is if you kill me. That's one odd against you, where as me. I wouldn't mind you can join the other 34. But you know I don't like to kill, but I will if it's necessary." Rock warned her, Lotus took a step toward him. Rock took a defensive stance. "Lotus I wouldn't play around with my life if I were you." Lotus gave a small smirk and cut her eyes at Rock.

"If you seriously think you can kill me. I'll go back to HQ and tell them you died." The ends of Rock's lips started to move up. "But if I pin you down, you have to come back with me." Lotus stuck her hand out, "On assassins honor." Rock gladly shook her hand.

"Assassins honor" Rock spoke as Lotus backed up to the window.

"It's not as easy as you think it'll be Lycan." Lotus said as she fired at him three times and jumped out the window. Rock rolled behind the bed, dodging the bullets.

"What the fuck!" Revy said as she woke up from the gunfire. Rock ran to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed his knife and ran back into the bedroom. Revy was out of bed putting on her clothes. Rock ran to the shelf by the door and pulled his jacket off his MK. "Rock what the hell is going on!" Rock then ran toward the window, Revy was too confused to react.

"I'll be right back" Rock said as he jumped out of the window. He landed on a roof of another building. When he couldn't find her, he jumped off the roof and started walking. "Come on out Lotus, I'd like to get to the rest of my sleep."

"I thought they taught you patience during your training?" Lotus spoke, Rock stopped and looked around with his guard up.

"Yeah but I'll be patient for the things that are actually worth being patience for..." Rock spoke, Lotus then appeared out of the darkness. She kicked Rock's gun out of his hand. She took out her gun and Rock sidestepped to the left as she shot. Rock elbowed her in the face then followed with a punch. Rock then took out his combat knife and attempted to cut her. But Lotus did a back flip away from him. She lifted her gun and started shooting at him. Rock ran then dove behind a dumpster. With a thud, Revy landed on the dumpster. She had her cutlasses out and a serious expression on her face. Lotus ceased her aggression and looked at her.

"So the whore off the street is your little body guard?" Lotus asked with a sly grin looking at Revy. Who growled at her remark.

"I don't know who the fuck you are. But if your gonna try and kill Rock? You'll have to clean the shit that hit the fan." Revy said, Rock peered out behind the dumpster in search of his weapon. When he found it, he looked back at Tracy.

"Revy!" Rock yelled as he ran toward it. Lotus looked at him and lifted her gun with a grunt. But Revy began firing, Lotus had to dodge the oncoming bullets. When Rock picked up his gun he aimed at her. Lotus then decided it'd be best to fall back. Rock pursued but Revy jumped from the dumpster and blocked him.

"Who the hell is she?" Revy asked it registered in Rock's mind that she was calm but serious at the same time. Rock himself calmed down as he looked her in her eyes.

"She's apart of my used to be squadron. Her name's Lotus, but you don't have to fight." Rock told her, Revy looked in her direction.

"I'm not gonna fight her, I'm gonna kill her." Revy said, Rock grabbed her arm before she could take off.

"Revy you can't, if she dies then the army will really be after me. Plus if we pin her down she'll tell them I'm dead." Rock explained, Revy looked him in the eye then nodded. Rock then released his grip on her, Revy took off down the alley. Rock looked to the rooftops. Revy turned the corner a bullet grazed her arm lightly leaving a small cut. Revy grabbed her arm and growled as she found Lotus. Who had her gun pointed at her with smoke rising from it.

"You weren't apart of the game." She said with a smirk, she shrugged. "It's okay just makes for a sweeter victory." She spoke, Revy pointed both her cutlasses at her.

"You grimy Bitch!" Revy sneered, she emptied out a clip on the Assassin. Lotus dodged most of them bit when Revy got to her she head butted her. Lotus stumbled back, Revy held her gun up. Lotus came back with a swift kick to Revy's arm knocking her gun from her hand. Revy then punched her with the same hand. Revy tried a second time but Lotus caught her fist. Revy lifted her other gun, Lotus then released her fist then gripped her wrist.

"She's feisty Lycan I'll give her that." Lotus said, Rock was on the roof top above about to drop down. When he did, Rock kicked her leg in the air. With enough force to make her whole body go into the air. He then helped her way to the ground with an elbow to the gut. With a loud thud she hit the ground. Rock stood over her with a serious face.

"Is this the type of pin you were talking about?" Rock asked, Lotus chuckled Revy growled and pointed her gun at her.

"You know it isn't gonna be that easy Lycan-" Lotus's words were cut short by Revy putting a bullet in her thigh. Rock didn't show any shock, but squatted down beside her.

"How about now?" Rock asked, Lotus gave a wicked snicker.

"I'm a ghoul in the valley. I've been trained to lack pain." Lotus spoke as she started to get up with no problem. 'The mantra they gave us when we got shot.' Rock thought as he stood back up. Revy gave an evil grin aiming for her other thigh. Rock watched Lotus with the same serious expression.

"I'm a wolf in an alley, I've been trained to lack emotion." Rock spoke back to her, Revy pulled the trigger. She fell to her knees and looked up to Rock and growled. Rock took out his combat knife and put it to her throat. Revy stood beside him and put the rim of her gun to Lotus's forehead. "Goto Headquarters and tell them I'm dead. I know you'll do it you always abided by the code." Lotus used her hands to stand back up. Her pants started to soak in her own blood. She nodded then saluted, Rock saluted as well. With that Lotus walked away in defeat. Rock sheathed his combat knife and noticed Revy's cut its was bleeding a little. "What did she do to you Revy?!" Rock said holding her arm examining the wound. Revy looked at herself really forgetting about it.

"Oh she just grazed me, I got my revenge by putting a bullet in the bitch." Revy said, Rock sighed leaving Revy puzzled. "What?"

"I don't like you getting hurt on my watch. I never really liked you getting hurt at all." Rock said looking up to the roof. Revy smirked and punched him playfully on his arm.

"Remember when Hotshot punched me in my face. Before I could even get mad you knocked him out." Revy laughed, Rock shook his head with a smile.

"Yeah that was the last time he was gonna do that." Rock said about to get back up on the roof but Revy grabbed him.

"Always protecting me huh Rocky baby?" Revy said placing a kiss on Rock's lips. Rock smiled at her show of affection when she pulled away.

"But even back then you didn't need any protecting." Rock said as he scaled the building.

"Damn right" Revy said simply as Dutch and Benny walked up to them. Revy turned to them and put her hands on her hips. "Look who decides to show up.".

"Rock's already getting into shit." Dutch said looking around for him. Rock landed with his MK in hand and a smile.

"You guys were the ones who wanted me." Rock spoke letting his gun rest on his shoulder.

"Anyway our allies have reestablished communication with the ship. Says they'll be here in two days. Benny and I are gonna make sure our boat is ready. Keep us posted on where you guys will be." Dutch spoke, he and Benny walked off. Revy and Rock just stood there.

"What do you wanna do?" Rock asked, he looked at her. Revy turned to him with a blank stare.

"What do you mean? We're gonna fuck." Revy said, Rock shrugged and followed her.

* * *

"Lotus to Creed"

"This is Creed what is your status?"

"Apex, I'm severely wounded. I need you to get to my location. I'm sending you the coordinates now."

"Receiving coordinates, evac is on its way it'll be there in five. Creed squad taking our departure now we'll be there in two days."

"I'll be awaiting your arrival, Lotus out."

Rock and Revy were in bed after the fifth round of sex. They were both gasping for breath. Revy stared at the ceiling, deep in thought. Rock chuckled and broke her from her thoughts before she could start.

"Another point for me, the score is 4 to 2." Rock said with a smile, Revy turned her head to him.

"What the hell are we doing..." Revy spoke quietly, but enough for Rock to hear. She didn't mean to say it, it just slipped out. But she wasn't about to take it back. Rock was shocked at first then chuckled.

"Reality has set in huh? I was wondering when you would realize it. I was surprised you let yourself express so much emotion. The most I've ever seen from you." Revy continued to stare into Rock's eyes. She hated how he knew her so well. It was like he was in control. To some degree he was even to her.

"I don't know, guess I got so comfortable with you being here after seven years." Revy spoke, she then looked back to the ceiling. "And the fact that you weren't leaving." Rock was glad Revy was showing her softer side to him. It reassured him that she didn't have any ill will toward him.

"Although we're killers we're still human." Rock spoke staring at Revy who continued to stare at the ceiling. A small smile spread across his face. "But you want to keep this secret right?" Rock asked, Revy turned to him.

"If you wouldn't mind" Revy spoke, Rock smirked.

"I'm cool... We're still having sex right?" Rock asked as he got out of the bed.

"Of fucking course." Revy responded as he put on his briefs. She raised an eyebrow as she saw him dress. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to scout the area make sure Lotus is gone." Rock spoke as he put on his shirt. When he put his head through the shirt Revy was standing in front of him.

"That'll have to wait cause we have to goto the bar and drink our asses off. You, Dutch, Benny and me." Revy said in her naked glory, Rock shook his hands.

"I think I'll pass Revy, you know I'm not a big fan of drinking. Plus this is important and reduces the chance of interference during the mission." Rock said with a smile, he then placed a kiss on her lips before going for the door.

"Rock..." Revy called his name, Rock stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around to see Revy facing him with her arms crossed. "We just got finished fucking her up. It's time to kick back and relax."

"We just got finished drinking last night. I still have a hangover, an even bigger one now that I think about it." Rock whined, Revy shook her head and started to slip on her clothes. Rock raised an eyebrow wondering why she was getting dressed. He had a good idea why but hoped it wasn't the reason why. Revy put her holsters on and put her cutlasses in it.

"Either I'm coming with you or were going to go drink." Revy said with a blank stare. Rock stared in his girlfriend's eyes trying to win the mental battle that was being fought. Revy growled and cut her eyes at him, the winning blow. Rock would most of the time let her win the battles cause he wasn't the arguing type. He sighed and backed down.

"Alright Revy you win, but we're not doing either. We're on a mission and last night was the last time. Anything could happen and we need to be prepared. We can drink and have sex all you want when we get home..." Rock said as he opened the door. Revy put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side.

"You say it like you won't enjoy it..." Revy spoke, Rock looked over his shoulder and eyed her.

"Oh trust me I can't wait." Rock spoke, Revy licked her lips hungrily. Rock caught sight of it and controlled his urge. The two walked over to Dutch's room and knocked on it. Dutch opened the door and let them in. Benny was at his table enjoying some breakfast. They all said their good mornings and took a seat. Rock and Revy were sitting together on the couch. Dutch was in a recliner.

"Alright this is how this is gonna go down. Tomorrow the drop off boat is gonna be hot. So Rock and Revy I want you two to help cover them. From there our Russian friends will transport the cargo to our boat and we'll set sail. Revy and Rock you two will also cover our asses. Now I know shits not gonna be that easy. But it's the basis on how we're gonna do it" Dutch informed his crew, everyone seemed to agree with the plan.

"Yeah your right, not gonna be easy." Benny spoke as he took another bite of his eggs.

"But Rock who was that this morning? Bitch looked like she was your ex or something." Dutch asked, Revy raised a brow then looked at Dutch.

"Do you know the bitch?" Revy asked, Dutch shook his head. Revy then looked to Rock, she didn't want to seem jealous or territorial over him. That would give away their relationship. "So Rock who was she?" Revy asked in a indifferent manner.

"Just another assassin, well almost an assassin. She is just one of the elite squad leaders. There's nothing between her and I though. She does use her looks to her advantage. That's probably how she got to the top." Rock replied, Dutch nodded.

"Why didn't you date her?" Dutch asked, he knew the deal but wanted to see his employee's response. Rock played off his worry and scratched the back of his head.

"Well I was in the army and I took my job seriously. I wasn't really thinking about a relationship." Rock said with a nervous smile. Dutch laughed in the inside, he nodded once more.

"Well today we're preparing for tomorrow. Sorry Revy no drinking."

 **Sorry it's short guys, I wanted to put something out there. I'm working on other books as well. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging. Til next time. Once again thanks for the views, reviews, favorites and follows I appreciate them.**


	8. Tales of the Terrorists

**And I'm back with another chapter. It took awhile again I know but I'm working on these other stories. I'm up to about six new stories now. Thanks for all the views, favorites, reviews and follows there very much appreciated. So without further adieu Tales of the Terrorist.**

 **I don't own Black Lagoon**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Tales of the Terrorist: Rock**

We spent the last two days preparing for the mission. I light a cigarette as I stand on the balcony of Revy and I's hotel room. Looking over the bustling streets of Soprano City. I had moments like these every once in awhile. Just a couple of minutes to take in the state of my life. Where it's taken me, has it gotten better. Has it gotten worse, should I have taken this path? Would a better outcome come out if it if I had? Should I have played it cool from the beginning? Stayed young and innocent, live in a fantasy world. Take the blue pill in the Matrix. Have I accomplished anything that I said I was gonna do. I sometimes take times like these to remember my Mom. I miss her and my brother. If I think about it too much, death would seem like the easiest escape from the hell I've endured and still enduring. Death smiles at me, but his smile fades when he looks into my eyes. And now he's afraid of what will happen if he takes me. All I can do is stare in his eyes. Revy breaks me from my thoughts by opening the screen door. I look over my shoulder and make brief eye contact with her. From her expression she knows somethings up. I take a drag on my cigarette and prepare for her.

"You alright?" Revy asked, I nod and exhale the smoke from my lungs. I pass the cigarette to her. Continue to look over the city and think. I can see from my peripheral that Revy is staring at me. I can feel her eyes on my face as well. "You jittery cause it's your first job or some shit?" I shake my head only to have her finger jammed into my temple. Glad it wasn't her gun. "Hey Rock! You're not gonna fucking ignore me! You know I don't take lightly to that bullshit!" She yelled at me, I faced her and looked into her eyes. I see that she now starting to show that she cares for me. I don't know whether its involuntary or not.

"No one's ignoring you Revy, just have a lot on my mind right now." I explained, Revy's demeanor seemed to soften up a bit.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked me, I look away from her.

"It's alright, shit its nothing." I spoke as I rubbed the back of my head. Revy shook her head and put her hand on her hip.

"Rock like I said if I'm gonna put effort into this. I don't want you to keep anything away from me. I want the same trust we had in the Big fucking Apple." Revy spoke seriously, I look over to her. She seemed like she was seriously concerned.

"It's just my monthly state of my life. I just think about my life and what's happening. We move so fast we tend to lose track of time. Then when I do start thinking about it. It gets depressing, but then my pride won't let it happen. So what your seeing now is a stalemate between my pride and depression." I explained to to my lover, Revy got close to me.

"Rock as long as your with me I don't want to see none of that depression bull." She whispered, her lips touched mine so softly. I couldn't believe such a kiss could be given by a killer. She pulled back leaving me wanting more of this side of her. "Now come on we have to finish this job." she spoke, she walked back into the hotel room. I take a long look at the city then walk in behind her. She checked her two cutlasses and sheathed them in her holsters. I went over to my hidden places I stashed my weapons. I put them at the bottom of my bag. Except for my Smith&Wesson and combat knife. I put the rest of my clothes in my bag as well and zip it up. I stand and pick my bag up, I face Revy and she gives me a nod. I pick up her bag and we head to the door. Dutch and Benny we're on the other side waiting for us. A couple of Russians and Triads we're behind them.

"Alright we got our team, we're gonna go ahead and drop our bags off on the boat. Then we'll go to the pier we're supposed to be meeting them at." Dutch informed us, Revy and I both nodded. We then followed Dutch and Benny to the elevator. We got to the lobby where Jargon and three more Russian soldiers we're waiting for us. He had a fat cigar in his mouth.

"Comrades! Come the show is about to begin!" Jargon said with enthusiasm, chuckles and snickers went around our group. I gave a weak smile, we then headed outside and got aboard a couple of black SUV's. We got to the dock where the Lagoon was and put our stuff away. Benny stayed behind just encase we needed to make a swift getaway. Some of Jargon's men stayed behind as well to guard him. We got in the SUV's once more and head toward the extraction point. It was a dock not too far from the Lagoon. There was a lot of cargo boxes, so we had enough cover. From then on we lit cigarettes and awaited they're arrival.

~line break~

"This is Creed squad we've landed east of the docking bay. What are your orders green leader?" Apex spoke with an AK in one hand and a walkie talkie in another. Lotus was on the other line at the Eagle's nest. Keeping track of Rock.

"They're at a docking bay about 3 clicks west from your position. There's about ten of them armed. Looks like they're preparing for a fight. Make your way there and go ghost until further orders." Lotus spoke while looking through some binoculars. Apex nodded and pointed two fingers to the left and him and his men started for the docks.

~line break~

I took another drag from my cigarette and looked to the sea. I was standing with Revy and Dutch. Talking about old times and irony of it all.

"This is Jail Break we're coming in hot!" A voice said through the walkie talkie. Everybody held their weapons up. Dutch adjusted his ear piece to his mouth.

"Benny the action's about to start get ready!" Dutch spoke with his double barrel shotgun. I made sure MK was loaded and ready. I turned to Revy and locked eyes with her.

"Alright comrades! This is it!" Jargon shouted breaking my eye contact with Revy. Her and I got behind three cargo boxes and waited for the ship to come in. I saw it coming over the horizon with about five ships on it's tail. I held my weapon steady closing one eye I aimed for my target. About a few meters away I put my finger on the trigger. I then felt someone grab my collar and threw me back. I fell to the ground and opened my eyes growling.

"What the fuck? Rock!?" Revy shouted getting everyone's attention. I saw that it was Apex. I got to my feet and dusted myself off. Jargon and his men aimed for Apex.

"Don't worry about these guys their mine. Focus on the mission and here they come!" I exclaimed pointing toward the docks. Everyone looked back to the dock and started to fire upon the five ships that was following Jail Break. Apex cracked his knuckles and took out a pistol.

"Bad Idea Lycan, it's gonna be different than last time..." He spoke loading his pistol, just as he said it the rest of Creed squad surrounded me.

"Lotus swore-"

"Don't worry Lycan but it was on unfair terms. Now to make it even you'll fight us on unfair terms. And if but the chances are slim you beat us. We will keep our promise." Apex explained cutting me off, I grin and grip my weapon.

"Then I guess you'll be packing your bags then." I said with confidence, Apex shook his head and grinned as well.

"Like I said before Lycan it will be different than last time. We're not considered regular spec ops anymore. We've been promoted to assassin killers." Apex informed me, but my confidence didn't falter.

"Sounds pretty corny to me" I said before firing a couple rounds at him. He ducked and I immediately move out of the way. Knowing his men we're gonna fire. I managed to hit one of the five in his knee cap. He let out a loud yelp and held it. I was about to finish him off but Apex kicked my arm. I then gave swift kick to his head and jumped back. Apex stumbled backward and two of his men stepped in front of him. I aimed my weapon at them, I moved my aim to the left. Anticipating one's attempt to dodge. I caught him in his chest, he falls backward. I mark one down four more to go. The one I shot in his knee cap shot and his bullet grazed my leg. I didn't so much as wince at the pain. I returned a shot to him ending his existence. I was on a roll but it ended when one of Jargon's men tried to interfere. Apex death gripped his throat, he held him in the air and snapped his neck. I took a step back, Apex didn't look too happy.

* * *

~Anyone's POV~

Revy was handling one of the bounty hunters on the Jail Break. Her, Dutch and a couple others on the ship trying to hold them off. The plan had been changed from grab and go to protect then grab. Dutch had shot a mercenary off the boat he looked back to the boat. A lot of people we're shooting and it wasn't low key either. 'At this rate cops are gonna be here any second.' Dutch thought as he blasted another mercenary that was fighting a Triad in the back. He then ran over to Revy after she ended the Bounty hunter she was fighting.

"Shits starting to turn into a real cluster fuck right now!" Dutch yelled over the gunfire and shouts.

"Hell yeah and Rock's got his own shit going on! Maybe we should've let him go!" Revy yelled back, not really meaning what she said. Dutch just smiled at her attempt to throw him off.

"I thought you out of all people would have liked the extra fun!" Dutch said blasting a bounty hunter, Revy grinned and took a few shots herself.

"Your right about that!" Revy said charging off, Dutch ran over to the hatch. He opened it and hopped in. Two Triads guarded the entrance and aimed at Dutch. But once they realized who he was they stood down.

"How's the cargo doing?" Dutch asked,

"It's in the control room, it's ready for departure." one Triad explained, he looked up. "But the way it sounds up there I don't think it's safe."

Meanwhile Revy was up top, she elbowed a mercenary in the face. He stumbled toward the end of the boat and without looking Revy put three bullets in him before he dismounted. She looked over the battle scene. She saw Rock still on the docks getting punched in the face by Apex. She snarled and ran toward him. Rock was just smiling as Apex was knocking him in his face. Revy shot the two behind them in the back. They fell to their knees and hit the dirt. Apex stopped his punching and looked over his shoulder to Revy.

"This must be your bitch Lycan." He said eyeing Revy, Rock's smile faded and his face slowly hardened. "Nice rack and tight ass." Apex continued to examine her body. Rock took out his combat knife. He then stabbed him in arm that he was choking him with. He let out a painful yelp, Rock removed it and stabbed him in his shoulder. Apex then released him and held his arm. Revy kicked him behind his knee and he fell on his knees. She pointed her cutlass to his head. Rock wiped the blood from his mouth. A bruise here and there on his face. He put his knife in his holster on his belt. He then took out his Smith&Wesson from behind his belt. He shot him in the foot, Apex grimaced biting his lip.

"Tell the 'high' Generals that your men died pursuing me and killed me. I expected a longer fight than this. What a disappointment." Rock spoke coldly, Revy glanced at her partner. Shocked at how serious he got in seconds. Reminded her of herself. Rock took Apex's walkie talkie and put it to his mouth. "Lotus your attempt to capture me failed yet again. If I didn't have anything else to do. I would have killed Apex and tracked you down and killed you as well. You shouldn't play around with your life like that. It's unhealthy..." Rock spoke into the walkie talkie, he tossed it back to Apex. It hit him in his face and fell in front of him. "Your lucky I'm letting you live. But if you talk about my partner like that again. I would have to take her pleasure by killing you away from her. By me handing you your ticket to hell personally." Rock spat, he walked away and picked up his MK. Revy was still stunned by Rock's change in personality. She had her gun pointed at Apex's head still. He continued to put pressure on his wounds. He tried to eye Revy but decided not to make any movements.

"... Go ahead... Kill me..." He spoke, Rock heard his old comrade and turned to Revy.

"Don't kill him Revy we have a mission to complete anyway." Rock spoke as he walked up to them. Revy snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. She kicked Apex in his back and he landed on his face.

"I hope you and Rock are having fun over there but in case you've forgotten we're in the middle of a job!" Dutch said through the ear piece. Rock adjusted his ear piece and answered Dutch.

"It's my fault Dutch, but that should be the last of them. I can't make any promises in the future though." Rock said as him and Revy started to pick off the last of the Mercenaries and Bounty hunters. Sirens started to sound from behind them. Rock looked over his shoulder and gritted her teeth. "Fuck cops are here!"

"Shit we'll have to wrap this up now. The last thing we need is 5-0 after us. Benny pull the ship up to the port." Dutch spoke into his ear piece

"Copy that." Benny said,

"The zone's pretty hot so keep your foot on the gas." Dutch warned, he shot a mercenary. He went to the back of the Jail Break and stopped to a room guarded by Russians. "We have to leave, the police are here. I suggest you guys get out of here as well." Dutch explained, the Russians nodded and opened the door. There was a green statue with diamonds encrusted in it. It was a small glass case, Dutch picked it up and was heavier than it looked. But wasn't that heavy to Dutch, he picked it up and looked toward the mafia members. "Let's get the hell out of here." Rock and Revy we're behind some cargo boxes with Jargon and the rest of his men. Holding off the police, there we're only a few at the moment.

"Where the fuck is Benny at?!" Revy yelled as she ducked behind cover. Rock returned a few shots and got grazed on his shoulder. He ducked as well behind cover.

"I don't take getting shot lightly..." He spoke under his breath. He peeped over the boxes and started to get up. But Revy pulled him back down, he clenched his teeth and shot a glare at her.

"Calm down Rock, these are cops we don't want them on our asses when we leave." Revy said, Rock huffed and saw Benny pull up behind the Jail Break. Rock look to Jargon who took notice of their escape as well.

"Don't worry comrade we know how to get out of sticky situations! We'll cover your escape!" Jargon shouted with a smile. Dutch jumped on the Lagoon and signaled Rock and Revy to come on.

"That's our cue" Revy said as her and Rock ran for the Lagoon. The soilders who guarded Benny hopped off and ran toward the conflict. When Rock and Revy got on they nodded toward Dutch.

"Benny punch it!" Dutch said through his ear piece. Without a reponse the Lagoon took off. After they regained their balance, Durch adjusted his glasses.

"Glad we're done with that shit. I hope it's smooth sailing from here on out." Dutch spoke before going down the hatch. Rock and Revy stood on deck exchanging glances.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up. You look like shit." Revy said, Rock put his hands in his pockets and followed her. They got in her cabin and sat on her bunk. Rock lit a cigarette and took a drag. He exhaled the smoke and looked at Revy. She had the first aid kit beside her. She took out some disinfectant and wipes. "You know Rock, ever since you came back. Old shit has been resurfacing, shit I've completely forgot about..." Rock raised an eyebrow as she sprayed disinfectant on his wound.

"What do you mean? What old shit?" Rock asked as she rubbed it with a wipe. She made eye contact with him.

"How I felt about you back then..." She spoke, Rock tilted his head to the side.

"That supposed to be a bad thing? I mean back then you were happy. So what's the problem?" Rock asked, Revy got a couple bandages out of the first aid kit and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"My feelings for you back then are starting to resurface. And you know nowadays I'm not really for all that emotional shit. Those emotions were put to sleep years ago. Now that your back bastards are waking back up." Revy spoke taking off her combat boots. Rock just shrugged thinking that Revy wanted a break from their new relationship.

"I understand Revy I don't feel any type of way. If you need time you-"

"No dumbass" Revy hissed looking up to Rock after taking off her last boot. "I didn't say I wanted out. I just said that they we're coming back and I didn't like it." Revy then got on the left side of the bunk and laid down on her back.

"Revy if you need time to adjust I understand. I didn't expect you to just dive right in and adopt that lifestyle anyway. I told you that..." Rock explained, Revy's face looked far from friendly.

"Sounds like you want out or something? You got somebody else you're fucking on the side?! What about that Lotus slut?! Bitch looked like the type-"

"Revy you know I don't" Rock said cutting Revy off and gave her a 'Really?' type of face. Revy put her hands behind her head.

"You better not have, I would hope you wouldn't want to play with your life like that." Revy said, Rock rolled his eyes and waved her off.

"Was that supposed to be a threat?" Rock spoke looking back to his girlfriend. She growled and took out her cutlass.

"You think I'm fucking around, but you know how it would end at the end of the fucking day." Revy said waving her cutlass at Rock.

"Revy I keep telling you this isn't back in the day. I'm a certified assassin now, I'm no backstreet stickup kid anymore." Rock replied meeting her glare. She put it to his temple and leveled her mouth to his ear.

"Just because I'm fucking you doesn't mean I won't blow your fucking brains out." She whispered dangerously, an evil grin spread across Rock's face.

"Oh you do that all the time?" Rock teased, Revy sat back and shot him a grin as well.

"Shut the fuck up" She said sheathing her cutlass.

"But seriously Revy I don't mind waiting. Shit I've been waiting seven years, I could fuck you right now really." Rock said, Revy shot him a glance and slid her hand to his thigh. "Revy the mission is over yet."Rock said looking over his shoulder, Revy laid back huffing.

"Shit Rock you're no fucking fun!" Revy shot at him, Rock just waved her off.

"I hope Lotus does carry out her swear though. If she doesn't she better commit suicide cause I'll make her death long and slow." Rock said coldly, when Rock got like that Revy almost couldn't believe it was him. "Makes me regret even joining that organization."

"I'd say you came out alright" Revy spoke, Rock stared at the ground and nodded.

"True... But I still want to know why they'd even care about me anyway. I mean the demoted me for Lieutenant. I would have thought that they would want me to do another mission but... No that would be too obvious and the high General's wouldn't have all agreed on it." Rock said trying to figure out what was going on.

"I have no fucking clue, as long as they don't come after us we're fine." Revy said closing her eyes.

"The fact of the matter is that they are after me. They didn't go after Boar when he left. Then he died and they didn't bother trying to go and kill Balalaika or her men. But then they go kill Spartan, still didn't do anything. Then Venom, now I left they're after me. But if it was that serious they'd just make another one..." Rock spoke still thinking about it. "Yeah something's up, I'll just wait for their next move." Rock concluded, he looked back to a sleeping Revy. He enjoyed watching her peaceful form. It eased him and made him forget about all his stress. He stood up off the bunk and went to see Dutch. He was in the control room steering. The Gem of Russia was in the back by the fridge.

"Rock you're still up? Thought maybe you and Revy would be sleep by now." Dutch said, Rock studied the statue before looking back at Dutch.

"You know don't you?" Rock said turning his attention back to the statue. Dutch grinned and continued to play dumb.

"Know what? Whatever do you mean Rock?" Dutch said trying to stifle a laugh. Rock couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Come on Dutch."

"Alright of course I knew, I even betted on it with Benny. But it wasn't hard, the walls in the hotel weren't exactly sound proof." Dutch said making Rock blush a little. "After you told me about you and Revy in the past and how she acts around you. Was clear indication that you two had something." Rock scratched the back of his head.

"That obvious huh?" Rock said turning toward him.

"Well no because Benny betted against it. Easiest 2,000 dollars ever, I appreciate you two." Dutch said they both shared a laugh at the end.

"What are we doing after we get back?" Rock asked putting a hand on the back of Dutch's chair.

"Drop that bad boy off back there." Dutch said thumbing to the statue. "Then if she doesn't give us another mission. Either Chang or some of our minors might have something for us." Dutch explained, Rock nodded in acknowledgement.

"So this is what the job is all about? Risking our lives each job to deliver stuff for Mafia groups?" Rock asked, Dutch adjusted his glasses.

"Well not every job but most of the time yes." Dutch answered him, Rock shrugged.

"I'm down"

 **More is on the way and keep those views, reviews, favorites and follows coming! It's about to get serious!**


End file.
